


贡谀

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 先写一个标准的托尔金式贞女小故事，再写我想要的、完全不同的故事。“阿塞丹王后费瑞尔在城池沦陷时携珠宝与随从逃出，不幸半途与儿子率领的队伍失散，被安格玛的军队所掳。那些邪恶的生物认出了她高贵的面容和身份，将她带回了佛诺斯特，献给了安格玛巫王。在那里，巫王强娶了她，满足他的恶念，同时污辱了古时贤王的宫殿。费瑞尔本欲一死，然而安格玛巫王对她威逼利诱，话语中尽是看似甜蜜的淫邪之词，她因此落入了巫王的圈套。不过，她虽然被迫在丈夫生死未明时做了另一个人的妻子，由于她身上可以追溯至美丽安与露西恩的智慧血脉，她始终没有完全堕落。直到刚铎军队在埃雅努尔的统帅下前来北方，她在佛诺斯特的高处，亲眼看到安格玛巫王的军队向城中溃退。安格玛王国的覆灭不容置疑，巫王对费瑞尔施加的力量也退去了。她因此怀着满腔雪耻的快意、对消逝王国和丈夫阿维杜伊的悼念，决然跳下了高耸入云的城墙。就这样，阿尔诺王国的最后一位王后死去了，她的美貌曾胜过安努米纳斯记忆中所有珠宝和鲜花，她的受辱和死亡是安格玛巫王所做恶事中最邪恶、也是最不可饶恕的一件。”
Relationships: Arvedui/Fíriel of Gondor, Witch-King of Angmar/Fíriel of Gondor
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819
Kudos: 1





	1. 新恩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樱花落尽阶前月，象床愁倚熏笼。

费瑞尔已经被带回佛诺斯特一月有余，身处她熟悉的宫殿，触目皆是旧物，绣帷上的花朵依然对她微笑，但她自己已经从王后沦为阶下囚，每日除了祈祷命运庇佑自己的丈夫和儿子外，什么也做不了，什么都不敢想。她甚至不敢自杀，因为她的狱卒（如果可以这么说的话）幽静夫人有言在先，只要她敢用任何方式让自己不适，女戒灵就只好把这些一起被掳来的侍女们砍下脑袋交差。起初费瑞尔几乎痛不欲生，即使记挂着不能牵连无辜的侍女，也没办法咽下比火还烧灼她五脏的清水，然而时间一天天过去，去追踪阿塞丹国王和王子的巫师再也没有回返，她心中又涌起一些希望，但是对希望破灭的恐惧让她迅速打消自己的念头，继续跪在地毯上小声而恭敬地念诵诸位维拉的名字。

身后门外忽然传来低低的谈话声，费瑞尔刚刚意识到那是男人的声音，还没等她起身，门就被打开了。

她的心逐渐沉了下去，眼下有可能来找她的男人只有三个，而她的丈夫和儿子不可能这样平静无阻碍地回到佛诺斯特救她逃走，来的只会是北方的巫师，可他一旦回来，自己的丈夫和儿子会遭遇什么？

她竭力让自己站起身，可是长跪祈祷的时间太久，此刻她才发现自己的双腿早已经酸软，想唤侍女帮忙，又怕显得自己怯懦，正犹豫要不要就这样一直背对着巫师，那人却已经走过来，扶着她的手臂，她恍惚间就发现自己已经站起身，被他放回榻上，一旁的侍女想和往常一样过来为她按摩放松，巫师挥手打发她们离开。

“王后还是小心别摔着自己。”巫师说，他自己走到镜台边，拿起侍女刚刚留下的青瓷茶壶倒了杯茶，也不回头，问费瑞尔要不要来一杯，费瑞尔摇头表示不用，接着想起他看不到自己摇头，只好赶快低低说了个“不”。

这是她第三次见到北方的巫师，第一次是她被幽静夫人放在马背上，昏昏沉沉地在雪地里见到了黑塔一样的人影，那影子把面孔隐藏一片在黑暗中，发出的声音嘶哑又难听，刺痛她的耳朵。第二次是他前往北岗前，特地来告诉费瑞尔他要去寻找她的丈夫，顺便让幽静夫人“照看”她。那时他显露了自己的真容，身材高大、衣饰华美，和所有贵族男子毫无区别，说的也是费瑞尔能听懂的语言，但费瑞尔恐惧这个活人，远胜过那个风雪中的怪兽。

“我特地赶回来告诉您，阿维杜伊死了。”巫师转过身、靠在镜台上说，抱着双臂等费瑞尔的反应。

费瑞尔没什么反应可以给他，她等待了这个消息那么久，久到她已经幻想这个消息永远不会来时，再听到“阿维杜伊死了”这几个字，已经没什么惊骇之感，“阿维杜伊活着，阿维杜伊死了”，这就是她仅剩的意识。直到巫师靠近她，她才有些木然地抬头望向他：“那我的儿子呢？你有他的消息吗？”她问。

巫师似乎没料到她会这么平静地问出这句话，这语气更像是对过路人打听消息，而不是质问一个杀死她丈夫的敌人。紧接着他明白这是女人已经太过疲惫，以至于没办法体会什么情绪。

“我还没有找到他。”他说，顺手将女人垂在肩头的黑发向她身后撩了撩：“我回来是为了向您求婚。”

费瑞尔只听到了前半句话，知晓她的儿子阿拉纳斯还活着。她记得最后与阿拉纳斯走散时，他们已经很接近阿塞丹边境，也就是说阿拉纳斯可能从此安全了。

本能让她暂时封闭了对丈夫的情感，如果她强迫自己现在思考这件事，意志断然会支撑不住，她必须只想儿子的事情：阿拉纳斯平安无事，他之后也会平安无事。这消息在一个月的煎熬后显得那么可爱，她不禁一遍一遍品味这句话：“我还没有找到他。”

“您同意吗？”巫师又问了一遍。

他的话打断了她的思路，费瑞尔有些懊恼：“什么？”

“我回来是为了向您求婚。”巫师说。

求婚？费瑞尔迟钝地想：他们也会求婚？他跟我说这个做什么？我还有什么不是在他手里？他想拿什么给那女人，我难道还能反对不成？她喜不自胜地看了巫师一眼：只要阿拉纳斯还活着，她当然就能忍受这种囚徒生活，她什么都愿意割舍，让这巫师拿走吧，她不在乎，他愿意做什么就做什么，与她什么相干？

但是她逐渐发现巫师一直在看着她，似乎在等她说什么。她被他盯得迟疑起来，不明白出了什么事。

“你问了我什么？”她想像王后一样高傲地垂询巫师，可是话说出口，声音却又细微又颤抖。

巫师好像笑了笑：“我问您是否同意做我的妻子。”

费瑞尔没有说话，她的嘴唇却发白了，就像被人当头打了一棒，方才那些喜悦此刻显得如此可怖、下流：她的丈夫死了，她落在了一个毫无廉耻的恶棍手里。

“不。”她说着憋了身旁一眼。一个月前她刚刚被带回佛诺斯特时，就打定主意，要是巫师敢强迫于她，她至少还能一头撞死。眼下她一直担心的事情接连发生，她的心催促她快点采取行动。

“你怎么敢？”她尽力大声地质问，可她从来没试过高声和人争辩，显得她更心虚：“你敢用这种话羞辱我？我宁可死！”

巫师往后退了一步，摊开手做了个“请便”的手势：“随您心意。”他说道。

费瑞尔被他这样的姿态激怒，挣扎着站起身，准备一死了之，可她刚刚转过头，就看到原本一片光滑的墙上转眼间全是可怖的刺钉，她分不清那是幻觉还是真实，被吓得惊呼一声，差点倒回去。

“你耍了什么花招？”她问。

“撞墙不一定会死，到时候您岂不是受罪？撞到刺钉上，您肯定死得很快。”巫师鞠躬说道。

费瑞尔再次看去，墙上的刺钉已经消失不见，仿佛刚才的一切都是幻觉，跟着幻觉一起消失的还有她求死的勇气。她既怕自己死不成，又怕自己真的会死，更怕自己死得惨而且难看。

巫师见她一直不动，知道她不会真的寻死，将她轻轻扶回软榻上坐下，把茶杯地给她，她浑身颤抖着接过茶杯，一下子没拿稳，连杯带水一起砸在了地上。

“我连这么一件事也做不了吗？”她想着，再也忍不住痛苦，掩面哭泣。

“我无意羞辱您，阿塞丹的王后。”巫师的声音就在她身边，他将费瑞尔的手拿了下来，费瑞尔挣扎不出，索性扭过头去不看他。

“您想用性命捍卫的荣誉究竟是不是您的荣誉？”巫师坐到费瑞尔一旁，眼看费瑞尔又要扭过头躲开他的视线，轻而不容置疑地将她的视线扳了回来。

“我作为一个杜内丹人和熟人来跟您谈这些事。”巫师继续说：“您为什么需要死呢？因为您是刚铎国王昂多赫尔的女儿？他已经死了，刚铎现在的国王是埃雅尼尔。或许因为您是阿塞丹国王阿维杜伊的妻子？他也已经死了，而且当初是他先跟您分道扬镳。至于您的儿子，他也不需要您的死讯去帮助他什么。”

费瑞尔眼前已经泪水模糊，根本看不清巫师的样子，她又挣了挣：“凶手。”她低声说：“你想折磨我。”

“正相反，王后，我为什么需要折磨您呢？”巫师说着吻了她的双手：“您自己何必死呢？”他靠得更近了一些，几乎将费瑞尔圈在怀里，在她耳边说：“我总不会让您忍受比死亡更痛苦的事情。”

费瑞尔倏然清醒了一些，猛地想推开巫师起身，但又被他拉了回来。

“您在想什么？您同意了吗？”

费瑞尔最后一点力气也消失殆尽，她仍旧在流泪，巫师将她的眼泪擦去，再问她的时候，她只说：“我不知道。”

她以为自己会死，但她终究活了下来。

第二天侍女唤她醒来时，她几乎不敢见人，她笃定这房间里所有人，包括已经穿戴好的巫师，一定都在讥嘲她的软弱，因此她只是将被子往上拉了拉，盖住了自己的头脸，任凭侍女们怎么请，就是不起身。

“你们别烦她了。”巫师让侍女们退下，他自己也走了出去，费瑞尔听到动静，赶紧坐起身，侧着耳朵听门外的声音，认出了幽静夫人的嗓子。他们在用一种费瑞尔不能完全听懂的语言交谈，她仅仅听出了“刚铎”、“国书”、“战车民”、“调停”几个词，忽然那巫师又走了进来，到床边吻了费瑞尔的额头，解下了她脖子上的项链。

“你拿走这个做什么？”费瑞尔红着脸问，那是她从刚铎带来的，没什么贵重之处，就是一片刻了她二位兄长名字的平石头，从佛诺斯特逃走时，她连一些珠宝都舍弃了没有带，只在身上佩了这个。

“有用。”巫师说：“您现在可以开心点了，我亲自向刚铎寻求和平。”

他把垂下的被角捡回床上，带着那枚护身符离开。

“和平。”这个词在费瑞尔脑海中转了又转：“就是说战争有可能结束了？”

从她出生起，她受到的教育就是阿尔诺与刚铎肩负着抵抗黑暗魔影的使命，为了这个使命，无论在刚铎还是阿塞丹，她没有一天不听到战争、瘟疫、死亡。现在这个巫师提出“和平”，可她的父亲、兄长、丈夫已经死去。

“不管怎么样，让它结束吧。”她疲惫地想着：“这样我们都安全了。”转念间她又想起自己既然已经屈服于北方的巫师，即使战争真的结束，她也没办法像从前一样回到亲族身边，心中一时悲痛难忍，倒在枕边痛哭。

“我做了什么？”她反复问自己：“我做了什么？”

她鼓起勇气梳洗后，天色已经暗了，侍女通报说巫王请她去大理石厅共进晚餐，她委委屈屈地去了，然而巫师只是在她进来时，为她拉开了椅子，让她坐好，之后就自顾自进餐，再不说话，反而让她觉得自己多心。

用甜点时，有一个身材稍矮，皮肤微黄的女人快步走进来，将一份报告交给了巫师，费瑞尔心里忐忑，用刀叉在白色的乳酪小鸟上划了个交叉的纹样好让自己分神，忽然感到肩上被拍了一下，她抬起头，看到巫师就站在她身边。

“有你儿子的消息了。”他说着将那纸报告交到了费瑞尔手里，上面的文字费瑞尔看不太懂，她只好再望向巫师。

“你们不学阿督耐克语了？”直到此时，巫师的话里才带了些讽刺：“真是有趣，当年你们再沉迷精灵的玩意儿，至少还学学读写。”他说着发觉自己这是对着一个根本不懂来龙去脉的女士尖刻，便顿了顿，继续说道：“他还是在跟你走散的地方不远，现在他在我手心里了。”费瑞尔刚想求他发发慈悲，巫师便俯下身圈着她的腰，问她愿不愿意去劝劝阿拉纳斯。“我只要他放弃杜内丹人首领的身份，只有这一个要求。

费瑞尔听出巫师话里有放过自己儿子的意思，不由喜出望外，可听到巫师的条件，心里再次愁烦起来，她知道阿纳拉斯一向宁折不弯、视死如归，不可能为了自己的性命放弃祖先的荣誉，只怕自己去说，阿纳拉斯也不会听从。

“怎样？”巫师催了一句。

母亲的天性让费瑞尔变得机敏起来，无论如何，她要先缓住巫师，至少救下儿子的性命，哪怕牺牲自己的命也可以。她咬了咬嘴唇，点头答应，但请巫师同意她自己前往劝说阿纳拉斯。

“我想念他，想见见他。”她说。

巫师欣然同意，将左手的戒指褪下来交给她，让那黄皮肤的女人安排车马，送费瑞尔过去。

“但你后天早上需要回来。”他补充道。费瑞尔避开了他的视线，“嗯”了一声。

晚餐就这么结束了，安格玛巫王从大理石厅出来时，见到了等在那儿的幽静夫人。幽静夫人一边喝着杯子里的酒，一边理理衣角，问他打算怎么解决这件事。

“刚才你们两个在一起，我不方便进去。”她将红色的头发甩到身后：“可你这么把鸽子放了，谁知道她回不回来？”

安格玛巫王在她额头推了一下：“要是你，肯定就不回来了。”

“如果小鸽子死活不干呢？”

“那我有什么损失？” 安格玛巫王反问：“我需要刚铎先国王的女儿，不需要阿塞丹国王的儿子。”

费瑞尔在第二天晚上红着眼圈回到佛诺斯特，小心翼翼地跟安格玛巫王说起阿纳拉斯想再多考虑一天，她话音刚落，幽静夫人就大大方方推门进来，特地用通用语对安格玛巫王说阿纳拉斯和手下的残兵用信物骗开了包围圈一角，逃走投奔精灵去了。

大概是消息一前一后来得太过好笑，安格玛巫王只是坐在原处，看着费瑞尔，和声细语地请她把戒指还给他，费瑞尔完全没料到安格玛的通讯这样快，只好紧紧闭着嘴坐在原处，死活不张口。

“你别逗她了，我的人到底能不能撤回来？”幽静夫人看不下去，催促安格玛巫王下令。

“行，撤回来吧，我还有件别的事跟你商量。”安格玛巫王说着让费瑞尔快去休息。费瑞尔走过他身边的时候，他和所有贵族男人一样，站起身吻了她的手，对她说晚安。接着跟幽静夫人谈起将北方三国杜内丹人迁往东方的计划，他们目前人手不足，但这件事需要尽快办妥。

他打发走幽静夫人，回去见到费瑞尔时，她正在床上啜泣。

费瑞尔本以为巫师会因为这件事杀了她，可巫师偏偏什么都不说，甚至不问一句她做了什么，就让她回到宫殿，这让她分外羞耻，好像她花了大力气做的牺牲在他面前一文不值。她听到巫师回来的脚步声，身体缩了缩，不想让他看见自己的狼狈样子，可抽泣声不是一时能忍住的，她感到自己的羞耻被巫师听到，更加难堪，眼泪又掉下来不少。

巫师从身后靠过来，抚摸亲吻她的肩膀，低声夸赞她美丽，但这只让她恨不得自己立刻死去：“求求你，不要碰我，我真的难过。”

衣料擦过她的脚踝，巫师离开了。过了半晌，她精疲力竭，收拾起自己的情绪，想起身喝口茶，才看到巫师还在窗前站着，但他没看向窗外，而是看着手里的什么东西。

“这樱桃耳环很漂亮，”他突然问道：“是你的嫁妆？”

费瑞尔不明白他为什么忽然对她的首饰感兴趣，那副耳环确实是她的嫁妆，但本来它们和另一套钻石首饰都是米那斯阿诺尔的统治者阿纳瑞安留下的传家宝，一直属于刚铎王后，她出嫁时，父亲昂多赫尔心疼女儿为了联姻远上北方，将这套珠宝做了她的陪嫁。

“算是吧。”她说：“但我很少戴它们，它们太沉了，是仿着老样子做的。”

巫师走了回来，拉过费瑞尔的身子，让她别动。费瑞尔感到耳上一凉复一沉，知道他是将耳环替自己戴上。

她仍然不太懂发生了什么，就只是怔怔地坐在那儿，任凭巫师打量她。

“费瑞尔？”他确认了一遍。不知怎地，费瑞尔一直觉得他说出这个名字时语气有些奇怪，像带着一些口音。

她点点头，巫师对她伸手，她犹豫了一下，将自己的手放了上去，安慰自己这不算什么。

“你因为什么哭得这么惨？你的儿子活着，你也活着，你的计划都实现了，你在怕什么？”巫师问她。

他很随意，斜靠在床头，眼睛看着费瑞尔刚刚戴上的樱桃耳环，然而他越轻松，费瑞尔越难以启齿。

一阵沉默后，巫师没有催她，似乎他根本不指望费瑞尔回答，只是随便问了问。他这态度让费瑞尔心如刀割，巫师确实没有杀她或者有意折磨她，可是一样让她痛苦，偏偏她只能问他。

“我像一个最无耻的叛徒。”费瑞尔最后说：“当时我被你们带回佛诺斯特的时候，我就应该死，可我没有。今天我被你们戳穿的时候，我就应该死，可我还是没有。好像我只求活着，什么廉耻都不要了，可我为什么会变成这样？是你把我变成这样的，还是我本来就是一个堕落的女人？”

她的眼泪落到自己的手背上，流到巫师的手心。他看上去受了些触动，坐起身将她揽在怀里，费瑞尔本想让他放开，又想到自己已经委身于他，现在拒绝只会显得自己矫情，徒惹人笑，便将话吞了回去。

“我不知道你从前什么样子，我也不明白你为什么认为自己是叛徒。”巫师轻轻咬了咬她的肩头：“你告诉过我你丈夫的下落吗？没有；你是未经我同意就放走你儿子的吗？也没有。那你背叛了谁呢？”

“我应该死。”费瑞尔说道。

“为什么一定要死？”巫师听上去又在笑，他的手在拨弄费瑞尔的耳环，沉甸甸坠得费瑞尔有些不适：“你什么都没做，那就什么都没错，为什么要死？你才活了多久，为什么要死？”

他的吻和阿维杜伊一点都不一样，阿维杜伊永远会问“可以吗”，永远都暖融融的，不会这么让人战栗。

费瑞尔猜测，她的一辈子大概注定这样，从前是一望到一个尽头，如今是一望到另一个尽头。然而一天，侍女忽然在凌晨将她唤醒，带她到城墙上，幽静夫人在那里等她。女戒灵看上去和以往不同，显得机警而冷静，手指时不时拂过刀鞘，叮嘱费瑞尔不要离开她身侧。

“战争。”费瑞尔想起来这种熟悉的紧张感。

片刻之后，她见到巫师急匆匆走过来，好像没看到她一样，径直走到幽静夫人面前，让她继续带杜内丹人东迁。

“如果刚铎军队不多，我就能击败他们；如果他们很多，我就拖住他们。”巫师说得很快：“反正你们都会有足够时间，你和科哈穆尔汇合，确保大部队平安之后，再回来接我。”说完他接过旁边副官递过来的头盔就要走，这时他转过身，仿佛才注意到费瑞尔就站在旁边，按惯例他向她告别，吻她的手，祝她健康。

“他会死吗？”费瑞尔忽然感到一阵恐惧，和上次阿维杜伊与她分别时那种虚无缥缈的恐惧不一样，这次她格外体会到那种近在眼前的威胁和惊慌：“如果他死了，我还能去哪呢？阿纳拉斯不能有我这样一个母亲，他会因为我的苟活在族人中抬不起头来。”

“你怎么了？不用担心，阿顿纳菲尔会用脑袋担保你的安全。”巫师看出她心神不属，随口问了一句，他的副官趁机帮他最后一次整理盔甲。

费瑞尔不知道应该说什么、怎么说，她只能说最中正的话：“我的儿子……”她重复道：“我的儿子是不是也在战场上？”

巫师脸上那永远轻松自如的神色消失了，他仔细端详费瑞尔的表情，直到她忍受不了这种审视，转过头去，才听到巫师对她说：“如果您担心他的安危，夫人，我确保您会对结果满意。”

他说这话的刻薄语气让费瑞尔永生难忘。

她一路跟随杜内丹人东迁的队伍乘车而行，幽静夫人阿顿纳菲尔时常会赶过来确认她和跟随她的两个侍女还活着，接着迅速离开去处理别的事情。中途有十天，幽静夫人也不见了，费瑞尔害怕得夜不能寐，还好第十一天，她再次看到了这位监护人，之后她们再未分开。

“我来蹭蹭你的车。”幽静夫人这么说。

如此过了多日，一天早起，东边传来戒灵的尖啸，被带走的杜内丹人躁动起来，但不敢乱了队伍。不久，有三个黑骑士分开人群赶到，在马车前转了一圈，也不下马，说了一句“黑暗之主在等你”，就急速奔走。幽静夫人严肃起来，跳下马车，把帘幕严严实实放下，骑上她休息好的坐骑，驰到队伍前面，赶上了那三个同伴，不知道说了些什么。

费瑞尔紧张万分，她记得“黑暗之主”这个词：那永远不死的大敌。

她看不到外面发生了什么，只能听到远处沉闷的、雷一样的声音。帘幕被猛地揭开时，她吓了一跳。一个穿着白色罩袍、金发灿烂的男人从外面看了看她，回头问道：“他人呢？他丢到哪里去了？”

他的声音又透亮、又温柔。

旁边有女人答话：“他说还有事情要处理，可能耽误几天。”

那男人冷笑一声，招手让费瑞尔靠近些，搀着她走下马车。说来奇怪，他的手一搭上来，费瑞尔便觉得周身不再疲惫，本来被尘土折磨发痛的喉咙也舒畅了一些。

“我听过你的名字，阿塞丹王后。”那男人说，他个头不高，和身后的一对年轻双胞胎相仿：“索伦有什么能为您效劳的吗？”

他说完这句话，明显被费瑞尔难以遮掩的震惊取悦，放开手笑着让幽静夫人过来：“既然伊西莫把这个美人儿托给你了，你就照看她吧，带她到努恩湖那里去，那儿风景好。至于他自己，等他回来，我亲自跟他谈谈，我不明白他有什么好气的。你们几个都跟我过来，别在那傻站着，只顾看别人的老婆。”

幽静夫人躬身应着，等索伦和其他戒灵走了，招来仆人，和费瑞尔一起换乘软轿，他们向南走了半日，到达一个大湖旁边的一座三层小别墅。

“就是这里了。”幽静夫人把她和两个侍女带进了别墅：“你也看出来了，这地方没什么女人，上次有一个，还是我介绍来的，可她不知道怎么犯了那兹古之王的忌讳，他死活不同意她留下，她就只在这里住了两个月。”

“那兹古之王？”费瑞尔下意识重复了一遍这个词。

“就是安格玛的巫王。他没跟你说过？”幽静夫人让侍女打来水，就着洗了洗手，她这些日子鞍马劳顿，手指上都长了倒刺，一碰到水就疼，但她更不想留着一手灰尘。

“没有。”费瑞尔默默退到屏风后，观察这里的陈设，猜测这里曾经住过的人是什么样子。

“他叫伊西莫，这个也没跟你说过？”幽静夫人的声音从屏风另一边透过来。

“没有。”

“那你就装不知道吧，这也正常。要不是他当着你的面说了我的名字，我一样不想跟你说。”

费瑞尔没有接话，幽静夫人话里的防备和轻视让她心里凄切又悲凉，她一辈子从来没有过这样的经历，好像转眼之间，她就从公主当上了王后，成了孤儿、做了寡妇，现在被带到这么个地方，谁也不知道她还能活几天。

“你可不能每天闷在这房子里，否则那些杜内丹人会猜你想男人。”幽静夫人临走时带她绕着湖散了一会儿心：“但也不能每天都出来这么走，否则他们会说你想男人。千万不能半天闷在屋里，半天出来散心，否则他们就会断定你缺汉子了。”

她的话让费瑞尔面红耳赤，不知道怎么能隔在耳朵外面才好：“那我怎么办？”

“想在屋里就在屋里，想出来就出来，这样他们就不说你缺汉子了。”幽静夫人踮起脚尖，拧了拧费瑞尔的脸。“小姑娘，别看我个头比你矮，我说的话可都是女人该听的话。我每个月第三天会来，你在这等我就好。”

“每个月第三天。”费瑞尔的心又被揪紧：“听起来我好像要在这住很久很久。”

她在此地住了四年，努恩湖旁边是平整的田地，周围散落着一些矮墩墩的山丘，其中一些被开垦出来做农田，许多东迁的杜内丹人居住在这里耕种，早晨和晚上他们会经过湖边的别墅，时间久了，他们知道里面住了一位夫人，会对着窗户喊：“早安，夫人！”或者“晚上好啊，夫人！又过了一天！”

一天晚上，她突然惊醒，听到楼下有声音，想唤醒侍女，又怕是什么怪物闯进来，于是自己忙忙挽了头发起身，下去查看，走到一半，她认出了幽静夫人的声音。

“你不应该消失这么久，平白无故让他担心，你总是曲解他的意思，他明知道你不喜欢我，我不喜欢你，为什么一定要我去听你的？你怎么从来不想想？”

“她在和人商量什么？我是不是应该回去？”费瑞尔想，她是一个被带来隔绝的外人，对这些人的事知道得越少越好。

另一个男人说：“只要那对双胞胎在，我就不会进巴拉督尔，这里本来就是我的住所，等米那斯伊希尔的事情结了，让他自己随便找人去吧。”

“是他吗？”费瑞尔想：“他在谈什么？”

她想得太过出神，以至于那人的脚步声近在咫尺时她才想起回避，但那人已经到了楼梯拐角，他的视力在暗处极好，看到了上面的人影。

他在原处静静站了一会儿，看那个影子没有动：“费瑞尔？”他问了一句。

没有回答，他点亮了墙上的灯，看到脸色苍白、摇摇欲坠的费瑞尔就站在楼梯上。他慢慢走到她面前，拉过她的手，像上次那样吻她的手，而费瑞尔侧过身去，伏在墙上流泪。


	2. 往恨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 林风淅淅夜厌厌，小楼新月，回首自纤纤。

费瑞尔从未到过米那斯伊希尔，她从小在米那斯阿诺尔长大，既然如今她已经注定不能再回故土，那点模糊的记忆就此封存在她心底最深处，刻意被她忘记。

和她同车的女戒灵阿顿纳菲尔眼看她出神地望着一路上经过的、属于米那斯伊希尔的白色大理石建筑，半开玩笑地说：“我一直想不明白，黑暗之主为什么能让伊西铎在眼皮子底下修了这么一座烦人的要塞，然后反而抱怨我们办事不力，但我承认她很漂亮。”

现在新月初升，阿顿纳菲尔所见的视野逐渐清晰起来，她感到凉爽且舒适：“你见到他的时候，能不能替我提一个要求？”她特地把费瑞尔从魔多带来，既是讨好得胜的那兹古之王，也是想借机要点好处：“我想要北面那座行宫。”

费瑞尔垂首不答，她今天被阿顿纳菲尔匆匆叫醒，两人一起往米那斯伊希尔来。她既不知道自己这时候为什么要见巫师，也不想跟巫师提什么要求，尤其是这种将刚铎旧宫殿划给女戒灵的要求，她更不明白女戒灵怎么能这样自然地希望自己去做这件事。

“他未必听我的。”费瑞尔推脱道。

“他会的，科哈穆尔和穆拉佐尔现在和他在一起，你提什么要求他都会同意。”阿顿纳菲尔笃定道。

“即使他会同意，我也不提。”费瑞尔心想。这么打定主意，她心头又有些愧疚，毕竟阿顿纳菲尔在魔多确实照顾她不少。

女戒灵把她带到了城墙上，将她搀下软轿：“不会弄脏您的鞋的，”她说：“您需要多走走。”她们沿着城墙上宽阔的石路向南走，守卫见到阿顿纳菲尔，就会将刀抽出举在面前行礼，费瑞尔稍有怵意，忍不住向两边看去，有意分心去找那座著名的桥，女戒灵则熟视无睹，拉着费瑞尔的手快步向前。

“咦？”阿顿纳菲尔忽然奇道：“他们还没弄完？”

费瑞尔跟着她的视线望去，数队士兵手握长矛围在一起，不知道里面是什么情况。阿顿纳菲尔走到近前，他们便散开一个口子，放两个女人进去。

费瑞尔先看到那个极其高大的人影，他带来的恐怖氛围，简直和几十年前她被带回佛诺斯特时见到的一模一样，不过这次，月光从他身后照过来，显得他身周更漆黑。然后她看了看站在巫师旁边的两个人，一个明显有东方血统，个子不高，但显得精壮；另一个还没卸下盔甲，正跟肩上的甲胄较劲。包围圈中间是一个衣襟上遍布血迹、无力起身的年老囚徒两侧，东方人似乎做了一个手势，囚徒身后的士兵将出鞘的刀收了回去。

费瑞尔下意识将斗篷紧了紧，跟着阿顿纳菲尔经过那名囚徒身前时，她浑身都在颤抖。

“我把你的美人儿带来了。”阿顿纳菲尔对安格玛巫王说：“你们怎么还在和他纠缠？”

安格玛巫王没有理她，挥手让她站到科哈穆尔旁边，阿顿纳菲尔照办了，擦身而过时，她偷偷拽了拽费瑞尔的衣服，暗示她别忘了自己的小请求。费瑞尔一时站在原地，不知如何是好，安格玛巫王走过来拉起费瑞尔的手吻了吻，带她离那囚徒远些，解下她蒙住头脸的斗篷兜帽，轻轻笑着说：“我的良心总是在我转坏念头时赶到。”

费瑞尔没听懂这话是什么意思，只能趁着安格玛巫王和阿顿纳菲尔谈论魔多时，低头悄悄去瞥那被士兵禁锢的刚铎人。她看了一眼、两眼，须发班白的刚铎人似有所感，怒气冲冲地回敬她的视线，却在看清她面目的时候怔了怔。

“他是谁？”费瑞尔心想，忽然恐惧起来：“他认得我吗？”

“行了，总督。”安格玛巫王半带讥讽的话传进她的耳朵：“我又没要求你投降，只是希望你给你的统帅写一封信，至于这么宁死不屈吗？”

费瑞尔低低叫了一声，她记起这个人了。当年她北上嫁给阿维杜伊时，他就在昂多赫尔身边替她送行。后来阿塞丹王国危急，阿维杜伊向刚铎求救时，还让费瑞尔给这位将军写信，请他务必想办法劝说刚铎的新国王埃雅尼尔发兵，没想到这么多年过去，他已经如此迅速地苍老。

“你认得他，公主？”巫王听到她的声音，回头问她。那总督一听到“公主”两个字，就想挣扎起身，却被两旁的士兵按住。

“你认得他？”另一个戒灵穆拉佐尔此刻终于从盔甲里脱身，正让侍卫帮他包扎肩上一处鲜血淋漓的伤口：“那怎么他都老成这样了，你还是年轻人？”

他这话问得无心，却让费瑞尔面红耳赤。“放了他吧。”她忍着心里的羞耻低声说：“他已经年纪大了。”

安格玛巫王听她这么说，走到总督面前，弯下腰打量总督脸上的刀伤，总督瞪着他，几次试图挣开士兵的手，都以失败告终。费瑞尔在旁绞着手指，还想再求巫师一次，阿顿纳菲尔忽然冷冷地警告道：“我建议您现在闭嘴，公主。”

费瑞尔为这句话吃了一惊，不明白为什么阿顿纳菲尔的态度突然变得这么厉害。“我没有说不替你求行宫。”她颤声说。现在她改了主意，只要能让阿顿纳菲尔帮她劝巫师放了总督，她完全可以替阿顿纳菲尔做这一件事。

“与那无关，您先闭嘴。”阿顿纳菲尔说。

一时之间没有人再说话，费瑞尔只能听到些微风声。

过了半晌，安格玛巫王缓缓说道：“我想您受的折磨已经够了，您坚持履行您的诺言，用生命和鲜血报效刚铎的国王，我相信您出于真心。”

他说完这话，转过身走回来，将费瑞尔带得远离那囚徒一些，挡在她身前，对穆拉佐尔使了个眼色，穆拉佐尔会意，立刻走到总督面前，将那原本装着真知晶石的骆驼皮袋子套在总督头上，士兵在总督身后将刀一挥，人头就跟着喷涌出的鲜血一起滚进了袋子。

费瑞尔被安格玛巫王挡着，什么也看不见，只能听到一声闷响，好像沙袋砸在地上。她打了个冷战，巫师以为她不懂，但她见过听过死亡，认得出那是什么声音。

“是因为我劝他放人，所以他才杀了他吗？”她想起阿顿纳菲尔刚才那冷冰冰的语气，在心里问自己：“是我害了他吗？”

仿佛过了一年那么久，安格玛巫王才从她身前走开，地上的尸首不知所踪，穆拉佐尔一边抱着肩膀，脸上显出些痛苦的怪相，一边拎着那个骆驼皮袋子。

“给你的人带去？”他问阿顿纳菲尔。

“他不同意，就问他女儿。”安格玛巫王打断了他们两个的话，吩咐士兵把人带上来。那姑娘和费瑞尔印象里的刚铎女人完全不同，留着一头淡金色的短发，有几缕甚至被血粘在了额头上。甫一照面，穆拉佐尔就恍然大悟一般说道：“就是她在珠宝库门前拦着我，我还以为她是男人呢！”

安格玛巫王对总督的女儿提起他的建议，果然也被拒绝。

“那她的命运就由你说了算了。”巫王对穆拉佐尔说：“我把这权力交给你。”

费瑞尔在旁边听着，好像当头挨了一棒，她想冲到巫师身边，哪怕跪下来求他收回那句话也好，然而刚刚的惨象就在眼前，她甚至不敢再说什么。她看着穆拉佐尔将骆驼皮袋子交给科哈穆尔，走到那姑娘面前，提议她用一条手臂换一条性命，感到穆拉佐尔对那个女人说的每个字都像钳子一样掐住她的喉咙。

“你怎么了？”巫王看出她不太对劲。

“没什么。”她躲开了他的手，慢慢走到城墙上另一边，用手帕捂住了脸，好阻止眼泪像从前那样毫无遮挡地滚下来。

突然她听到阿顿纳菲尔喊“当心”，回头看时，只看到那个短发女人将一柄短刀插进了身后士兵的胸口，一脚踹开尸体后，跑到了对面城墙的边上。

“你这蠢货没事吧？”阿顿纳菲尔的声音又急又怒。

“随她去好了。”安格玛巫王慢悠悠地说：“她能跑到哪去？”

“不，不要这样做。”费瑞尔愣愣地想着，她猜出那姑娘要做什么，只觉到一种铺天盖地的恐惧将她罩住，却说不出一个字，她想上前几步，脚下却生了根。

那女人站在城墙银色的大理石砖上，无视眼前围过来的士兵们手上的长矛，以手里的短刀遥遥指着穆拉佐尔，面上尽是骄傲的光亮，在月色下，甚至能看到她额头晶亮的汗水。

“我是刚铎总督埃仁加尔的女儿，是国王亲卫埃仁杜拉的妹妹，你们以为我会受这种戏弄吗？”她厉声高喊，就在她转过身时，费瑞尔像受到致命一击般尖叫起来，紧接着就倒了下去。

起初她的意识飘了起来，失重感让她恶心，她以为自己和那姑娘一样，也掉下了高耸的城墙，一生就这样走到了尽头，过了不知多久，她感到自己的脊背触碰到了什么，身体的下坠感消失了，但意识还在漂浮，没能及时落回躯壳。她听到有人远远地、平静地问她“费瑞尔，你还好吗？”，只是说不出话来。

她被送到阿顿纳菲尔提到的行宫，由阿顿纳菲尔带来的侍女照料，她们给她茶水、蜂蜜，替她宽衣，按摩她僵直的身体。直到深夜，她才勉强恢复了意识，安格玛巫王派人来探听过情况，知道她没事，也就不再多问。

费瑞瑞在行宫的卧室里待了数日，一步也不出门。她感到自己像生了一场重病，昏昏沉沉，常常站起身走上几步，就不知道自己身在何地，明明身体困乏得要死，偏偏只要闭上眼睛，就能想起那对父女。她只好命侍女彻夜点亮灯烛，自己看着火苗，清醒一刻、朦胧一刻。

费瑞尔倒不是因为那姑娘的就义而责备自己没有死，只是羡慕那女战士能如此痛快地一死了之，因为那姑娘还有力量、还有荣誉、还清白，只要死了，就能保住除了生命以外的一切，而自己早就一无所有，只剩下性命，死又有什么意义？

她知道自己已经完完全全失身于敌人，北方的巫师第一次向她索求时，她可以借口自己力不能拒，第二次，她可以推脱自己是为了儿子阿纳拉斯逼不得已，那之后呢？她为什么没有立刻赴死，她已经记不得了。她在魔多重新见到巫师的时候，他就在楼梯拐角的昏暗烛火下解开了她的衣裙，她为什么没推开他，那让人羞耻的呓语和呻吟为什么就能从她的口中溢出？

“这是怎么回事？”她想：“埃仁加尔的女儿那么清醒，我为什么就稀里糊涂地让自己落到死都不配的地步？”

她忍不住一遍一遍回想，在佛诺斯特，那天究竟发生了什么。巫师说了什么话，她自己是怎么回答的，直到最后，她连一些记忆中错误的细节都清晰地印在了脑海里，却仍然不明白自己为什么屈从。她只记得自己未着寸缕，被一个陌生人压在身下，她那连丈夫阿维杜伊都不曾见过全貌的身体，就这样被这个陌生人肆意窥探玩弄，而她根本没有反抗。

她感到自己的脸颊烧了起来，又因为意识到自己的变化而变得苍白。

“或许我本就是一个淫妇。”她暗自叹息：“不是我堕落了，而是我本性就是这样的女人，我父亲的教诲可能只是掩盖了我的恶习。否则为什么阿维杜伊刚死，我就像彻底变了一个人？不对，不对……”她猝然想起，巫师那天只是告诉她阿维杜伊已死，并没有提及其他。“我还不知道阿维杜伊的结局，我为什么当时没有问他？果然我真的是一个淫妇，为了那点可耻的罪过，什么都不顾吗？”

她方开始揣度自己是不是天性不善，就找到这样一个证明自己可恶的证据，心中不无凄楚，一时责怪自己，一时又可怜阿维杜伊竟然娶了自己这样一个妻子。“我应该去问他。”她下定决心：“我要问明白阿维杜伊的结局，纵然他再发怒，我也不怕。”

她计议完毕，招来侍女说道：“你去请……”

她说了几个词后停住了，她仍然不知道应该怎么称呼巫师，说国王？不可能，他来自北方，不是伊西铎和阿纳瑞安的后人；说巫王？一样的理由；总不能当面称他巫师，他或许会因为这称呼里面的轻视而拒绝回答她的问题。

她这才发现，二十多年来，自己从来没有真的需要找一个词以称呼巫师。平时巫师往往不在，如果巫师在场，他总是能在自己开口前先问自己是否想说什么。巫师也从来没有跟她提过名字，费瑞尔依稀记得女戒灵似乎提过一次，但那时她刚到魔多，根本无心去记这种她以为再也用不到的事情。

看到侍女还在恭敬地等待命令，费瑞尔略有烦躁地让她退下。她从床上起身，走到窗前望向外面的景色，城中宵禁，四下一片漆黑，月光如水一样安静稳定地漫过道路桥梁，显得房舍都如银铸，城中便是那通体晶莹的高塔，塔顶旋绕，远远望去，就像满月落在人间。

“是了，我是一个放荡的女人。”她再次确认了自己的判断。“只可惜这么美的地方，不仅有魔多的军队到处游荡，还有我这样一个女人在这里，我连他的名字都不知道，就在丈夫死后委身给他了。”

她又想起埃仁加尔来，想起那日几位戒灵说过的只言片语，不安更甚，却一时抓不住头绪。再向外看去，那高塔光泽轻闪，似乎在赞同她、引诱她。

费瑞尔忽然重新有了些力气，她回转房内，将首饰盒子打开，她将那副沉甸甸的钻石耳环戴好，自己一步一步走出行宫，不顾自己身上只穿了一件晨衣，只望着那塔上如低语温柔的光泽，径自向城中走去。一路上她似乎碰到了巡逻队，但她丝毫不在乎。到了塔下，她的双脚已经酸痛难忍，便脱下鞋子，赤足拾阶而上，走了许久，她靠着塔身向下张望，只见下面灰茫茫一片，看不出什么。她一阵头晕，本能地又往塔身贴了贴，凉意侵袭，她意识到自己的胆怯，反而更不甘心：“我难道是怕死的人吗？”她想：“我今天绝不会回去。”

她自己也不清楚，她这样非要走到塔顶是为了什么，或许她只是渴望做一件她没做过的事情。

她渐渐放缓了步子，石阶逐个环塔身直上高处，她此刻走在石阶上，绕来绕去，已经算不出自己身在第几层，些许薄雾就在她脚下，大理石冰着她的肌肤，她有些后悔没将鞋子一并带上来，又不肯就这么下去。她开始不断停下来休息，等耳鸣稍微缓解，再继续向前。

“还有六层，那我走到下一个窗户的旁边，就歇一歇。”她对自己说：“我今晚宁可在塔上冻死，也不会回头。”

眼看快到了她给自己预设的休息地，她精神一振，稍微提起裙角，加快了脚步，谁知绕过半圈塔身，差点撞上一个人影。

“我听到你上来的声音了。”他只说了这一句。

费瑞尔认出了背对着月光的巫师，他今天似乎和往日不太一样，除了身侧佩剑以外，他的装束打扮更像宫廷里的杜内丹人，但衣襟腰际的刺绣要比费瑞尔见过的那些富丽得多。费瑞尔心里打鼓，之前坚决的勇气突然消失得无影无踪，她开始犹豫，是从巫师身边走过去，继续她的路程更好，还是转身离开更好。

或许是她沉默太久，巫师得意起来，问道：“公主这时候到这塔上来，是看风景，还是想旧人？”

费瑞尔被他这么一说，本就因为寒冷发抖的身体又凉了几分。她终于想起自己出门前的不安，几日前巫师对穆拉佐尔的话清清楚楚响在耳边：“您想您受的折磨已经够了……我把这权力交给你……我把这权力交给你。”

他说这话的语气，和刚刚羞辱自己的语气有什么不一样？费瑞尔绝望得几乎想跳下塔去，她早就知道这人不过是一个北方的邪恶之徒，否则他怎么会把她劫走？他再三说什么“无意羞辱”，都是魔多哄人堕落的把戏，他故意让她为总督求情，就是为了折磨总督，让刚铎的总督看着自己哀求他；他随口就让穆拉佐尔把总督的女儿带走，就像扔给穆拉佐尔一个玩偶。当初无论他说什么，都是因为他作为戒灵之首，理所当然先分走一个玩偶而已。这些年他拿她发泄肮脏的情欲，现在还嘲笑她下流。

她告诉自己不能再留在这儿听他的下一句话，就算自己自甘下贱，她也不愿意被巫师这么当面戳穿。

她立刻就要走，可是她方才一直只看着脚下和前面的石阶，从没有向下走过，这一转身，脚下的石阶显得倍加陡峭，她试探着走下一阶，便膝盖酸软，不敢再动，只好再靠到塔身上，思考怎么办。目下看，除了一点一点挪下去，她好像没有别的办法，正踌躇间，她感到有人抓住了她的左臂，知道一定是巫师，有心想甩开他，又怕从这石阶上摔下去。

“石阶很宽，你只顾着看下面，都不看看自己脚下吗？”巫师带着笑靠过来。费瑞尔闻到他身上的气味，知道他刚刚喝过酒，颇有些好奇他既然前几天都在做什么，今天跑到这来做什么。

巫师拉着她的手，也不问她别的，只带她继续向塔上走，中间他忽然想起什么一样，回身低头看了看她没有遮蔽的双脚，似乎笑她稚气。

“再上一层就是平台，平台上是旋转的塔顶。”巫师指了指最后一个窗户：“这间就是他们放晶石的地方。”

“晶石。”费瑞尔重复道，她记得阿维杜伊和她诀别前带走了两枚晶石。

平台上四面空旷，唯有中间一座大理石台，台上有天然坑洞，雨落时会蓄满积水，夜色下，被月光照得粼粼发亮。

“你不过来看看？这里可比石阶上宽阔。”巫师站在平台边缘向下看，随口问道。

费瑞尔试探着走过去，离巫师身后还有一段距离时，她就因为瞥到下面的阴影而胆怯，默默走回平台正中，挨着大理石台坐到地上，缓解剧烈的心跳。

月亮已经到了中天，费瑞尔拽了拽衣裙，此刻她已经完全没有两个时辰前那股“非要做成点什么”的豪情壮志，只想找机会走下塔去，让侍女在行宫点燃壁炉，暖一暖她冻僵的手足。巫师从身后走过来，解下自己的披风，把她连双脚在内整个裹住。

“我听说你这两天一直在生病？”他顺势坐下，将她揽在怀里问话。

“没有。”费瑞尔下意识否认，她知道自己那算不上什么病，只不过是心事。

“那你是闷在屋里生我的气？”巫师又问：“因为你当众求我放人，我没有同意？”

他不提这话还好，费瑞尔一想起那天的事情，再想起自己这两天受的苦和刚才受到的无端羞辱，本想反问“我还有生气的本事吗”， 又不想显得自己娇气，两难之下，一直忍着的眼泪就滚了下来，全都沾在了巫师的披风上。她扯过披风一角，想擦擦眼泪，但没想到越擦越多。

“我不是因为你求我才杀他的，你用不着愧疚。”巫师觉得好笑，从她身上掏出她自己的手帕丢在她手里，让她从容点擦。

“我以为你生我的气。”费瑞尔哭着说：“我刚求你放人，你就把人杀了，你还对他女儿说那种话。”她又冷又累又怕，在巫师怀里抽抽噎噎哭了半晌，好不容易平复一些，想起自己本来要问阿维杜伊的事情，刚想开口，又畏缩起来。

如果这是两人面对面坐着就好了，她可以大方询问，不管巫师是什么反应，她都可以接受，现在她人还在巫师怀里，穿着他的披风问阿维杜伊的事情，如果巫师再说些什么，她可真是没脸见人。

“你怎么不哭了？”巫师低头问道。

他总是这样，让她没办法撒谎。费瑞尔眼看他问得紧，一时半会儿想不出什么别的话，也就实话实说。

巫师没有立刻回答她，但在费瑞尔紧张到试图起身走人时，他将她圈了回来，告诉她阿维杜伊死在他回到佛诺斯特见她的十天前。

“那些雪人骗了我。”他说：“他死在海上。”

费瑞尔舒了一口气，她知道巫师一定隐瞒了许多细节，但寥寥数语对她而言已经足够。接着她安下心来，刚刚撞见巫师时的绝望仿佛只是一场可怕的幻觉——既然他肯对她讲阿维杜伊的事，就必定不是她以为的那样，只把她做一个施展邪恶手段的对象。

“果然我是一个淫妇。”她承认道。不知为什么，这句话说出口后，她感到轻松了许多，好像她笃定巫师即使之前再怎么羞辱她，也不会因为她说了这句话再羞辱她一次，毕竟她已经说自己是淫妇了，自己羞辱自己到了顶点，巫师还能说什么呢？他从自己的放荡中得了好处，总不至于反而嘲笑自己的放荡吧？“阿维杜伊是我见过最正直的人，所以他活着的时候，我还能勉强装出好女人的样子。”

“不见得，公主。”巫师听上去在忍着笑：“你之前才是淫妇，因为你在婚礼之夜刚刚见到阿维杜伊的样子，就立刻和他同床了，后来的你才勉强算得上贞洁，毕竟你见过我三次之后，才不反对和我共枕。”

他果然还是喜欢羞辱她，费瑞尔把自己的脸埋在巫师的手臂里想，同时隐约奇怪，为什么这次他羞辱她，她没有像之前那样愤怒，而是觉得这话有趣。她绞尽脑汁，要找出一个点来反驳巫师的羞辱，辩解自己起码在阿塞丹时还像一个贞女，是遇到巫师后才露出了淫妇的本质。

“我见过阿维杜伊的画像。”她说

“画像可不真实。”

“我嫁给他是听了我父亲的话。”

“再嫁给我是听了我的。”

“我知道阿维杜伊是伊西铎的后人。”她最后说。

巫师闻言变了变脸色，迅速将费瑞尔扶了起来。“还是走吧，”他说：“你快冻僵了。”

和来时一样，他拉着她的手在前面，任凭她在后面磨磨蹭蹭地步步挪，然而刚才那昙花一现的轻松气氛消失无踪，他明显有了心事，费瑞尔越走越忐忑，不知道自己是不是犯了他什么忌讳。

到塔下时，他帮她将鞋穿好，直起身碰了碰她的耳环，费瑞尔躲开他的手，看到他抬头望向塔顶，不明所以，也跟着一起望去，但她什么也看不见。

“我的名字已经没有人用。”巫师最后说：“我从海上来。”

巫师骑马载着费瑞尔回到北面的行宫，摘下她的耳环，解开她的头发，脱下她的晨衣，抚遍她赤裸的身体，在她耳边低声说她听不懂的话，直到她再次忘记屈服的羞耻，在他身下颤抖着回应他。

身体很热，显得周遭的织物都清凉起来。巫师似乎意犹未尽，坐起身后，随手拿过费瑞尔的晨衣盖在她身上，隔着丝绸吻她的肌肤，每过一处，就轻轻扯走那处的衣料。果然，衣料擦过费瑞尔胸前时，她受了刺激，慌忙推开他侧身拽过锦被，巫师料到她的反应，及时伸手托起了她的肩膀，将她散下的黑发拢到她背后，才将她的身体放回床上。

费瑞尔静静躺了一会儿，既感到布料滑过自己胸腹，又感到自己的长发贴在光裸的脊背上，稍微动一动，发梢就会轻轻扫过自己的腰。巫师就在她身后搂着她，手指有意无意拂过她胸口下沿，轻轻摩挲，但绝不向上乱碰。起初她为此战栗，渐渐地，一夜一日的疲倦和困意都涌了上来。

睡着前她问巫师，是否在给刚铎人的信里提到自己。

“还没有，我打算等他们换了新国王再说。我昨天到河边阻击埃雅努尔，可惜他跑了。”巫师说着放开了她，从她怀里抽出锦被，替她掖好，自己起身整理衣物。

又到了傍晚，是戒灵活动的好时间。

“他一定会诅咒我早死。”费瑞尔朦胧中说：“可是除非阿纳拉斯亲口告诉我他需要我死，我不会死了。”

“我猜他不会。”巫师凑过来吻她的额头，劝她好睡：“埃雅努尔可比你夸奖的阿维杜伊正直多了。”


	3. 音尘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欲知方寸，共有几许清愁？

费瑞尔惊醒后，发觉自己出了一身冷汗，浑身又湿又黏，格外难受。她将被子扯走，定了定神，从外面透进来的微弱光线判断，此刻应该已是破晓，索性勉力起身，也不叫侍女，自己走到窗前，扶着墙使劲儿将窗户再推开一些。风从她身侧拂过，她自感稍微有了些精力，只是心里依然慌乱无措。梦里的情景更像神秘的预兆，搅扰得她不安。

她这几天没见过巫师，其他几个戒灵中，只有阿顿纳菲尔和她来往频繁，这还是女戒灵无意中看到她打发时间时绘的一幅写真，向她求教。

“我不白学你的，公主。”阿顿纳菲尔说：“虽然我肯定比不上你们这些西方女人手巧，但针线活比我做得好的人，我还真没见过。不过我最近实在懒得动，您要是不嫌弃，我也能教你。”

费瑞尔不想被一个东方女人教针线，但她更不想拒绝阿顿纳菲尔的请求，或者要求。

此刻她心烦意乱，想找个人问一问自己的梦是什么意思，可是天已微亮，戒灵们马上就要休息，她不愿意去厚颜打扰阿顿纳菲尔，何况她自己揣测，就算她把梦里的事情跟阿顿纳菲尔说了，阿顿纳菲尔也只会告诉她“做不得真”。她需要去找巫师。因此她急匆匆地让侍女们帮她简单打理了一下，期间她反复回忆梦里的情况，力求把每一个细节都记得扎实一些，之后便往巫师的书房去。

魔多的军队绝大部分由半兽人军团组成，但戒灵出身于人类，他们对人类的信赖和亲近并没有随年岁而减少，米那斯伊希尔城中央的守卫亲军依然由人类把持。书房门前的守卫看到刚铎公主过来，无声地替她开门，可书房内的情形却让费瑞尔意外，即使天已经亮了，戒灵们都还精神抖擞地围着巫师，他们说话的声音叠在一起，吵得厉害，其中一人好像说了一句“我打赌他肯定带军队来”，还有人问“为什么不让我在门前就射他一箭”。

她一时间站在门口，不知道应不应该离开，而戒灵们已经看到她，纷纷闭上嘴站起身，在屋内散成了一圈沉默的塑像，巫师也走过来，轻轻拉着费瑞尔的手臂，扶她在科哈穆尔刚刚占据着的扶手椅上坐好，弯腰低声问她有什么事，费瑞尔窘迫得厉害，浑然忘记戒灵们起身是因为自己的身份，还以为自己冒冒失失地闯进来，在众人面前显得不得体，被戒灵们看了笑话，低着头不肯出声。

巫师看她这样，先打发其他戒灵离开：“不管怎么样，他已经出发了，我们的计划也来不及更改了，各位先去休息，等时候到了，各尽所能吧。”

科哈穆尔似乎还想说几句，但阿顿纳菲尔拽了拽他的袍角，第一个走了出去，其他七个戒灵也都恍然大悟一样跟着离开。

“有点眼力见吧，你们这些男人。”书房门关上前，外面隐隐约约传来女人的声音。

费瑞尔听到这句话，一想到巫师肯定也听到了，脸差点又红起来：她不想显得自己多有意亲近巫师，可很显然，只要她在场，戒灵们都会这么想。

“这里男人太多，女人太少，阿顿纳菲尔其实很喜欢你。但她要是让你不自在，你就让她离你远点。”巫师换了个新的玻璃杯，倒了浅浅一汪酒，送到费瑞尔面前。

费瑞尔原本不想在白天饮酒，但巫师坚持着说：“你先定定神。”她只好接过酒杯啜了两口，唇齿间顿时有一股清冽的粮食香气，确实让她精神一振。

“我之前最多只会在晚上喝一点果子酒。”她担心巫师看出她被这种饮料吸引，取笑她本质上是个口是心非的酒鬼，立刻小声替自己辩解。

“那你以后可以在晚上选第二种助眠剂了，公主，我有时间就让人给你送去一份新的。”巫师平平地说。

不知为什么，费瑞尔总觉得巫师今天有些心不在焉，换成以前，他肯定立刻就会看出她有心事，一边笑她多心，一边问她有什么事需要帮助，现在他更像在翘首等待其他客人，同时不得不分出一些精力招待她。这种诡异气氛让费瑞尔想起了自己的梦，心头更加困惑不安。她迟疑着继续坐了一会儿，巫师还是不说话，只是绕到她身后，将手搭在她的肩上。费瑞尔没有回头，没办法知道巫师现在正做什么。

她知道自己的身体已经受到巫师力量的影响，发生了不少变化，起初，只要有戒灵和她在同一个房间里待得稍微久一些，她就会不由自主地恐惧，如今两人在这间书房里各自出神，她不再像从前那样渐生惧意，只是慢慢尴尬起来，手里的杯子已经空了，她也不知道应该怎么办。

“既然他不问，我说了也没用。”她想着，正打算离开，巫师似乎终于想起她一样，像她期望的那样问她发生了什么事。

她可以说出她忧烦的事了，可话将出口时，她又想到巫师今天不太对劲，不确定是否应该在此刻跟他提起自己的梦，但如果就这么走了，她跑到这来受一场尴尬又是为了什么呢？

“我梦到我父亲。”她使力气说道。

“昂多赫尔国王？”巫师随口接道，很明显是在等她继续说。

“我梦到他问我是不是改嫁了，我说是，然后他说……”费瑞尔停住了，纵使她已经确信自己记住了梦中父亲说过的每一个字，依然忍不住怀疑自己是不是在梦中听错了什么。

“说也好，这家的寡妇本来就太多了。”她一复述完这句话，就再也忍不住，侧过身子，不让自己去看巫师眼里一定会有的笑意。

然而巫师没有笑她，只是用手指轻轻扣着她的肩膀：“那不是昂多赫尔本人在和你说话，是你自己希望昂多赫尔跟你说这些。”

费瑞尔吃了一惊，“难道这话是我自己的想法吗？可我的父亲是那样真实，就像他生前一样 。”她这样想着，回头望向站在自己身后的巫师，正看到他比以往严肃得多的目光。

“我的少许力量在保护你，公主。”他刻意放慢语速，好让她理解：“原本它应该在你不适的时候照顾你，可能这几天我心神不定，影响了它，它以为是你不安，就按着你的心意来抚慰你。”

“逝者的灵魂无法回到阿尔达，这只是你自己的梦和你自己的想法，你没有惊扰昂多赫尔，不必担心。既然你自己认为‘也好’，那就忘了这个梦吧，不必再想它了。”他接着说。

“那你身上发生了什么事？”费瑞尔想问。这是她第一次见到巫师为某些事情挂心，上一次他命令阿顿纳菲尔带着杜内丹人迁离佛诺斯特时，比现在要轻松得多。而且，不知道是不是她的错觉，听完她的梦境之后，巫师似乎受到了震动，一方面不情愿地承认自己最近心绪不稳，一方面又好像想起了什么。

但她什么都没问，如果说她在米那斯伊希尔的生活哪里最让她不适，就是她常常意识到巫师始终有意将她隔绝在一定范围之外，他的初衷或许是保护她、不想让她烦恼，但这也总是提醒她，自己是从何地沦落到此。

“我知道了。”她低下头说。

话音刚落，外面远远地传来一声沉重的闷响，费瑞尔只觉得头顶的天花板上似乎有什么东西碾过，她愣了片刻，才反应过来那声音是真的，不是什么幻觉。她惊叫着从椅子上跳起，手里的杯子落在地上，碎成了几片玻璃和一摊碎屑，巫师从背后揽住了她，把她往旁边带了几步，不让她踩在碎片上。

“没有事。”他的语气忽然恢复了正常，又变得冷静、轻松，甚至又有了往常那种隐隐约约的、因为费瑞尔的幼稚而产生的笑意，好像他等待的客人终于来了，他不必再担心自己是否在浪费时间：“这是有人在叩城门。”

“是谁？”费瑞尔问道，她看巫师没有回答她的意思，又问了一遍：“是谁？”

“是刚铎国王埃雅努尔。”巫师说。

阿顿纳菲尔赶了过来，她先看到在巫师怀里的费瑞尔，再看到地上的碎片，忍不住抬起了眉毛，费瑞尔看到她这个神情，羞臊得几乎想用裙子把地上的碎片盖住，但巫师一直抓着她，不让她过去。

“他带了六个人。”女戒灵说。

“先请他去伊西铎的王宫休息，我立刻就到。”巫师说。

“您不休息一下？”

“不用。”

“这是怎么回事？”费瑞尔看出巫师要走，顾不上自己刚刚还在自伤“被隔绝在外”，一定要问清楚那骇人的声音意味着什么。这种事情她经历过两次了：阿维杜伊告诉她夫妇两人需要暂时分别，之后她就成了寡妇；巫师在佛诺斯特城头跟她道别，之后她在魔多的湖边别墅一个人住了两年。如果再有第三次，她一定要先知道为什么。

“我们决定用最简单的办法分别高下。”巫师亲吻了她的头发上佩戴的珍珠：“但哪怕仅仅为了让您不再当一次寡妇，我也会注意安全。”他说着挣脱了她，依旧让阿顿纳菲尔将她带走照看。

费瑞尔失魂落魄地跟着阿顿纳菲尔回到自己的房间，即使巫师刚刚告诉她那梦境只是她自己的幻觉，此刻她也笃定那梦一定跟今天的事情有关。

“他自己承认了，他心绪不宁，所以影响了他留在我身上的力量。他能为什么心绪不宁，不就是刚铎国王的事情吗？那我的梦和这件事的结果，会不会有什么关系？”

阿顿纳菲尔坐在她对面，眼疾手快地打落了费瑞尔手上的绣针。

“指头的血不是绣材。”她说。接着她建议费瑞尔躺下休息，只要能睡上一会儿，时间就会过得飞快。

费瑞尔听从了阿顿纳菲尔的劝告，她确实能睡着，但每次都是仅仅过了一刻钟就醒来，反而让这一天变得更加难熬。晌午时侍女来请她用餐，她也胡乱推了。

“为什么刚铎国王要来这里？为什么非要面对面地这样做？不是他杀了刚铎国王，就是刚铎国王杀了他？”她百思不得其解，悲惨的前景在她心头萦绕不去，到最后，她甚至开始同时埋怨两个男人，因为他们非要用这种办法解决问题。

阿顿纳菲尔一直坐在床边看着她，手里平稳地做针线。日暮时分，费瑞尔突然听到侍女从外面轻快地跑来，一惊坐起，看着阿顿纳菲尔简单收拾好针线包去开门。她听不懂东方语言，不知道他们在交谈什么，也不知道自己在期盼什么，只感到心跳得厉害，头晕恶心。

“没有事了。”阿顿纳菲尔的话惊醒了她：“我去看看那兹古之王，你安心吧。”

她说完这话就走了，侍女走进门来，眼看费瑞尔心神不定，乖巧地倒了一杯酒奉献给她，费瑞尔尝了一口，记得这是早上那清凉的麦香气，才确信阿顿纳菲尔说的“你安心吧”是她理解的那个意思。

既然巫师没死，她得以暗暗松了一口气，随即又为自己先关心巫师的死活而愧疚，毕竟她昨晚刚刚梦见了自己的父亲，今天就差点忘了刚铎国王，她忙忙地向侍女打听消息，但侍女知道的消息也很少，问了半天，费瑞尔仅仅得知刚铎国王受了不轻的伤，被巫师关在了伊西铎旧王宫的地牢里。

“我必须去看看他。”费瑞尔想着：“他曾经出兵救援阿塞丹王国，哪怕只因为这个，我也要去看他，就算他羞辱我，那和我看望他也不相干。”

她等天色稍晚，吩咐侍女将她日常食用的食物泉水装进一个竹篮里，之后带着竹篮离开北行宫，乘车前往伊西铎的旧宫殿，她很少来这里，自然不知道地牢在哪，但是她记得科哈穆尔的副官就在这里值守，她找到了那名副官，用理所当然的语气让他带她去地牢，就这样见到了埃雅努尔。

他正靠着阴湿的墙壁、闭着双眼缓缓喘息，面上已经显出些老态，但费瑞尔只看到他肩上那触目惊心的血洞和几乎扯碎他浑身衣物的鞭伤。副官替她将锁打开，开锁声惊动了埃雅努尔，他睁开眼睛望过来，目光依然锐利、像一只已经无力捕猎，依然随时能起身撕咬鬣狗的狮子。他看着费瑞尔走进囚室，跪坐在他身边，始终一言不发，直到费瑞尔将竹篮中的食物饮水取出，温言解释这是她自己的干净东西，请他接受，他才问她究竟是谁。

“您看上去像阿塞丹人，夫人。”他仍然警惕，但语调柔和。

费瑞尔犹豫了一下，她在埃雅努尔面前，忽然羞于提起自己的名字，更不想让自己的名字和儿子阿纳拉斯有什么攀扯，毕竟埃雅努尔这样的勇敢行为，显得她十分怯懦。

“我想他跟您提过。”她含糊说道。

埃雅努尔听出了她的言下之意，他收到过无数封安格玛巫王的信，有些是巫王亲自写的，有些则一看就是代笔，其中有一封确实提到了一个女人。从北方逃亡刚铎的人群中，也确实流传着一些话。

“阿塞丹王后？”他确认道。

他这话问得急了，胸口在喘息时扯到了附近的伤口，疼得他最后几个音吞在了口里。

费瑞尔点了点头，看到埃雅努尔似乎受了些触动，但紧接着，他面上疑惑之色更深，又问了一句：“传言是真的？”

费瑞尔抿着嘴唇，又点了点头。

她已经准备好去听一通责骂，然而埃雅努尔的神色间只多了几分了然和安慰：“无论如何，您幸存下来了，这么多年来死在战争里的人已经够多了。”

他这几个句子说得断断续续，几乎难以听清，但费瑞尔听着，几乎滚下眼泪来，赶快站起身，背着埃雅努尔，偷偷用手帕擦了擦眼角。

“这就是那个梦的预兆了。”她想：“这世上除了我自己，总算还有人不怨恨我偷生。”

“您这样来看我，会不会妨碍您？”埃雅努尔在身后问。

费瑞尔原本还能强忍着涌上来的眼泪，听他这么一问，手帕顿时湿了大半。

“不会的。”她竭力让自己的语气显得平稳可信：“他从来不管我这些。”

她忽然感到自己不能再待在地牢里，否则一定会在刚铎国王面前失态，只得仓皇离开，也不管副官在身后叫她，说了些什么，在回北行宫的路上，她一直在想：“为什么命运会让这样一个国王受苦？而且还是刚铎国王？父亲在梦里究竟是责怪我，还是安慰我？”

她去探望埃雅努尔，本想求一个心安，结果回来时心乱如麻，手帕一直遮着脸上，让她差点撞到在行宫台阶上等她的阿顿纳菲尔。

“您去哪了？又哭了一场。”阿顿纳菲尔拉着她的手问。费瑞尔暗自庆幸自己把竹篮留在了地牢里，否则一定会被阿顿纳菲尔看出原委，她快速擦了擦剩余的眼泪，接着就被拉走。

“趁他现在睡着了，我带您过去，我想他会高兴的。”阿顿纳菲尔说，她领着费瑞尔三拐四绕，到了巫师的卧室，侍卫看她带着刚铎公主，也都听她的吩咐退下，阿顿纳菲尔用法术无声点开了门，带着费瑞尔溜了进去，燃起墙上、桌上和架子上的蜡烛，让屋子整个亮了起来，然后拽着费瑞尔到床边坐下，站在她一旁，咬着耳朵指给费瑞尔偷偷看巫师脸上的那道痕迹：“他脸上本来被刚铎国王开了个槽子，我刚到的时候，穆拉佐尔拿着布给他擦血，结果搞了自己一手一胳膊。”她回想起当时那个狼狈情景，差点忍不住笑出声：“但您不用担心，现在就已经只剩这么浅一道疤了，等到明天，这道疤就会基本消失，过上两三天，就能和从前一模一样了。你要是回来早些，那变化更明显。”

“你离得这么近说话，他为什么还不醒？”费瑞尔问。

她大概明白阿顿纳菲尔为什么要带她过来，以往都是巫师去她的卧室看她，如今巫师肯定没有说什么，但是阿顿纳菲尔猜测，如果她把自己留在这里，会让巫师醒过来时高兴。可是费瑞尔看着在床上静静躺着、一动不动的巫师，再看看阿顿纳菲尔提到的、那所谓“这么浅”的，手指粗细、从左颊中央将将擦过眼角的伤口，只想问巫师怎么忽然这么不警醒，连她们在身边都感觉不到。

“修复伤口本来就消耗巨大，他身上又不止这一道口子，不然外面为什么有守卫？平时他根本用不着。”阿顿纳菲尔耸耸肩：“我也痛恨男人之间搞这种决斗，当年我女儿的一个姘头就死在这上面，但不管是西方男人还是东方男人，好像都热衷此道。刚铎国王是跑不了，他自己也必须休息几天。他拿到一个新匕首，可他自己的佩剑也断了。”

费瑞尔顺着阿顿纳菲尔手指的方向看过去，对面架子上确实有一柄长剑，剑柄剑鞘看上去没有任何异常，但有一半剑身落在剑鞘旁边，此外还有一柄匕首。她走过去拿起那柄匕首，摸索上面镶嵌的文字，辨认出埃雅努尔的名字。

“您别伤到自己。”阿顿纳菲尔跟着过来，把匕首从费瑞尔手里拿走：“他或许一会儿就能醒，也可能懒到睡一晚上，您要是愿意，就在这等一会儿？”她好像怕费瑞尔拒绝，赶快加了一句：“他要是真的一直不醒，您直接回您的卧室就好。”

费瑞尔从来不会拒绝阿顿纳菲尔，何况她也不知道自己回到自己的房间能做什么。

她重新坐回床边，听着阿顿纳菲尔将门关上，靠在柱子上片刻，低头看看睡得昏昏沉沉的巫师，不知是真实效果还是心理作用，她确实隐约看出那伤疤在逐渐变浅，心里倒有些新奇感。

“他还是凡人的时候，是不是也这样和别人决斗过？是不是也这样躺在床上，等伤口痊愈？”

“阿顿纳菲尔为什么会认为他醒来后看到我会高兴？他难道不会认为我看到了不该看到的秘密，因此发怒？”

“听阿顿纳菲尔的意思，即使他和埃雅努尔受一样的伤，他也会更快复原？真不公平啊。”

她杂七杂八想了不少，后来想得乏了，就数着巫师的呼吸玩。

“如果我杀了他呢？”她忽然泛起这样一个想法，就连她自己也吓了一跳。

“我在想什么？”她问自己：“这是什么溜进了我的脑子？”

但那个想法好似有自主意识一般，对她循循善诱：“现在是晚上，本来应该是戒灵的活动时间，但是他受了伤，不得不躺在你面前，如果你现在杀了他，再去放走埃雅努尔，其他那些戒灵不会在今晚来打搅巫师，而明天早上，那些戒灵也要休息，他们很可能直到明天晚上才会发现真相，你就能拯救刚铎国王了。阿顿纳菲尔拿走了匕首，但那柄断剑还在剑鞘里，你敢不敢试一试？”

她被这个念头吓得毛骨悚然，忍不住看了看巫师，可巫师依然无知无觉，一点没有醒的意思，这让她更加恐惧。巫师一向都知道她心里想什么，如果刚刚那想法是她自己心里的念头，巫师一定会知道，会醒过来，既然巫师没有醒，只怕这念头也不是自己心里的产物，而是什么鬼怪的引诱。

“你怎么还不醒？”她想：“你没有听到有什么人在说话吗？”

“你活了这么多年，不就是在等这个机会？”那奇怪的想法又钻进她心里：“难道不是？从前即使他和你同床，你也没有任何办法报仇，因为你是一个手不能提的女人，但现在他才是弱不禁风的那个，这就是你等了几十年的机会。”

“不，我不是等待机会报仇。”费瑞尔冷静下来，这个问题她比较熟悉，多年前她从月升之塔上和巫师一起走下来时就已经想过了：“我只是没有及时自杀而已，我也不准备再干这种形同自杀以换清白的事情了。”

那想法悻悻然离开了，费瑞尔松了口气，打算去给自己倒一杯茶，但她没有找到茶，又不好意思叫人，只好拿起桌子上一瓶开过的葡萄酒倒了半杯，权且润润喉咙。

“那刚铎国王呢？如果你不这么做，他就会死。”那个阴魂不散的声音趁机溜了回来。“你想他死吗？”

费瑞尔犹豫了一下：“我不想。”

“那你还记得你的梦境吗？你父亲希望埃雅努尔死吗？”

“可能不会，但是我不知道。”费瑞尔勉强说。她心里忖度，父亲如果有知，或许不会承认埃雅努尔是刚铎的国王，但他一定不会希望任何一个刚铎人死在魔多势力的手里。

“你为什么会恰巧梦到你父亲？他希望你因为胆怯，而放任一个刚铎勇士死去吗？”

费瑞尔无言以对，这奇怪的想法就像找到了她的思绪一样，提前反驳了她的辩解。

“如果你认为巫师对你还可以，你完全可以先杀了他，放走刚铎国王，然后自杀，你就谁都不亏欠了。”

“我就谁都不亏欠了。”费瑞尔念了一遍，她被这飘忽不定的念头催促着走到架子前，那断掉的佩剑还在原处，她肯定拿不起外面两侧开刃的半截剑身，但从长度看，依然连着剑柄，被收在剑鞘里的那部分，恰好可以充作一把匕首。

她拿起了剑鞘，握住剑柄，缓缓抽出了残缺却仍然锋利的一半剑身，甚至还回头看了看巫师。

“他还没有醒。”费瑞尔想。

她本能地脱下鞋子，将剑身藏在身后，一步一步走回床边，打量这个颠覆了人类北方王国、杀死阿维杜伊、囚禁了埃雅努尔的巫师。

“你知道他不穿盔甲、不用巫术时，和普通男人没有任何区别。”心里那声音兴奋了起来：“你只需要在他胸口来一下，就一下，他连声都不会出，你接着就可以出门，跟侍卫说他不想被打扰，然后放走埃雅努尔，一切就都顺心如意了。”

“我不认得心脏的位置，”费瑞尔问：“他会痛苦吗？他会受罪吗？”

“你在想什么？那你多刺几下，不就可以了？”那声音明显焦躁起来，已经顾不上话里有多少矛盾：“你都在担心什么鸡毛蒜皮的事情？你忘记艾琳了吗？你不想像她一样，做一个世代传颂的女英雄吗？”

“艾琳”这个名字像闪电一样照过费瑞尔心头，她终于想起来这反复催促她动手的想法从何而来——在她还是小女孩的时候，家庭教师给她讲解古时的历史，就提到过这位女英雄艾琳，她被野蛮人强娶为妻子，但一直照看前领主的妻儿，为了图林，她最后甚至敢去烧毁了那个野蛮人的房子，她的下落没人知道，只有一代代的赞颂留了下来。

“艾琳。”她木然想着。“那只是一个很老的故事，我听过它，仅此而已。我是为我父亲对我的期望去杀巫师然后自杀吗？我父亲已经死了；我是为我自己的清白去杀巫师然后自杀吗？我早就没有那东西了。我不能为了一个小时候听过的故事去干这种我本不想做的事，我不会为了做一个死掉的女英雄的虚荣，去放弃我已经为之付出许多代价的生命，更何况，谁知道他们还会不会接受我，埃雅努尔不责怪我，可他已经在这里，刚铎人如果真的和他一样，为什么不追随他一起来？他们既然没和他一起来，我又能从那里得到什么指望呢？”

她不再听任何或锐利、或诱惑、或不耐烦的声音，而是将那半截断剑扔到柔软的地毯上，坐到床边，痛痛快快哭了一场，直到筋疲力竭，才在床上的角落里蜷缩着躺下睡着了。

朦胧间，费瑞尔意识到自己的肩膀酸楚得要命，知道那一定是自己睡着前缩着身子的缘故，虽然发愁醒过来时会浑身疼痛，但是偏偏醒不过来，正想由它去，就感到有人扳过放直了自己的身子，还有又软又轻的东西裹住了自己，耳侧有清清凉凉的风。

“是巫师。”她想。

醒来时她发现自己躺在床上，巫师已经穿得整整齐齐，坐在床边看她，他脸上那道疤痕确实如阿顿纳菲尔所言，已经几乎看不出来了。

“你怎么跑到这来？还缩在床角上睡？”他看费瑞尔醒了，将手里一直在她耳边扇风的折扇合上，随手扔到一边，费瑞尔趁机瞥了一眼地上，那柄断剑已经不见了，她再回头看巫师，也不能确信巫师是不是看到了她的小动作。

“阿顿纳菲尔让我来的。”她最后说：“这屋子里像闹鬼一样。”

“等她醒了我去找她算账。”巫师凑近身来，看到费瑞尔往被子里躲了躲，就只吻了她额头。

“你不用操心那些事。”他说。

费瑞尔一听便懂了，巫师这是猜出了原委，用这种办法安慰她。


	4. 高飞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一重山，两重山，山远天高烟水寒。

费瑞尔比较喜欢在白天四处走走，只要有阳光，她就不用看到那些形容恐怖的半兽人，可以权当自己仍然在一座相对正常的城市中。她和居住在城里的东方人相处久了，他们都认得她是“受安格玛巫王庇护的刚铎公主”，她最初也半心半意地学了几句东方人的日常话，然而她一发现自己换一个城区，见到另一波东方人，接触到的可能是完全不相似的语言后，就丢开不再管了。

这天她特意从一个有鹰钩鼻的算命老妇人手中高价买了一串明显是刚铎工匠雕琢出的蓝玻璃手串，这东西品质不怎么好，胜在像她从前拥有过的旧物，她刚付过钱，远远看到一个黑骑士带着两队执矛武士，押送新一波俘虏回来，连忙带着侍女避开到路边。她无法插手戒灵们的事务，但她至少不要让从前的同胞、如今的受难者被戒灵驱赶着给自己让路。

这群俘虏大多数都带着伤，须发蓬乱，拖着脚慢慢走过，但是有几个胆大的，听到黑骑士在马上对费瑞尔行礼问好，纷纷探头打量，其中一个中年人的眼光尤其大胆。费瑞尔和戒灵说过几句话，感到有人盯着自己，略不自在地看了他一眼，刚刚觉得他有些眼熟，那人又垂下头跟着大部队离开了。

这场遭遇像阴影掠过头顶，让费瑞尔气馁，她将手串胡乱绕在腕上，回到北行宫的画室，继续描摹阿顿纳菲尔托她画的那幅肖像。女戒灵当时佩戴一条红宝石项链，将本来苍白的皮肤衬托得像雪花膏一样光滑深邃，费瑞尔一时把握不好那种光泽，修修改改费了不少功夫。她极少这样长时间用神，从前做公主时，也仅仅以作画为取乐，现在往往添上几笔，就要停下来歇一歇。过了一个时辰，她终于乏了，让侍女把那快做完的肖像用画布遮上，再将昨天巫师让人送来的那幅素描取下卷好。

她昨天才知道巫师也绘画，而且她还能看出那幅肖像特意选了一个侧身的角度，用头纱遮盖了自己稍显瘦弱的肩膀，微妙地使画像上的费瑞尔比本人丰盈挺拔。她一边喝茶休整手腕，一边看着侍女将那卷好的画像藏在书架后的格子里，心里难得有些好奇巫师原来的身份。

巫师从不提自己的名字，这么多年过去，费瑞尔也不好意思再问，生怕印证自己轻浮，竟然能和一个不知道名字的男人一起生活；他总和东方人混在一起，但他和穆拉佐尔的身量长相明显更类似于阿塞丹人；然而要说他可能出身高贵，费瑞尔一想起当初他将米那斯伊希尔总督的头砍下，连同颈中喷出的鲜血一同装进骆驼皮袋子里，派人交给后来的刚铎国王埃雅努尔示威的残酷行径，就将这个猜测抹去了。

“世事就是这样，我都能看出他瞧不起那些怪物，喜欢跟人待在一起，可他越喜欢人，越奴役那些和他相像的人。”费瑞尔想起早些时候遇到的那队俘虏，尤其是那个鲁莽盯着自己的中年人，不禁疑惑起来：“我见过他吗？过去这么多年，除非他当时刚刚成年不久，否则和我相识的人多半已经死去。”

她一想起自己意外活过的这些岁月，伤感起来，放下茶杯时，手腕上的玻璃串不小心磕到了瓷茶托。

“难道说他看的不是我，而是这串玻璃？或许这是他在刚铎的东西？”费瑞尔半真半假地想，忽然想起什么，“哎呦”一声坐直了身子，只觉冷汗遍体，耳边侍女连声询问自己何事，她勉强镇定下来，推说自己掐到了自己的手指。

她记起一个人，恰好和她在阿塞丹的宫廷中见过，恰好是一个极年轻的侍卫，他永远站在队列最后，看上去毫不起眼，费瑞尔有时会特地跟他讲话，听他羞怯又青涩的答话。她纵然在情事上没什么天赋和经验，也能察觉出这个年轻侍卫似有似无的倾慕，为此还得意地愧疚了几日。阿塞丹覆灭前几个月，他和其他几个侍卫一起被派往刚铎寻求救兵，但再无音信回来。

“迈斯特瑞安？”她翻检脑海里的记忆，形貌、年纪都对得上。

“原来他活着到了刚铎。”费瑞尔心想：“可惜援兵来得迟了，没能救我们，更可惜他最终还是成了俘虏，受这样的苦楚。”

她动了善良的念头，要问问他这些年的经历，她起初想让侍女把那人带到画室里来，又想起这些天阿顿纳菲尔常常会来这里欣赏自己的画像，只怕会撞破秘密，便吩咐侍女去见穆拉佐尔，让她去管戒灵“借”几个俘虏来，搬动书架上的沉重物件。“你就说我需要有力气的人整理房间。”她对侍女说：“穆拉佐尔肯定不答应，接着你就只管他要一个，他或许就会同意，然后你将早上咱们见到的那个人带来。”

侍女依言将那个中年人带到了费瑞尔的休憩室，他看上去像一头受伤的狼，一看清费瑞尔的衣饰，眼中更多了几分警惕，费瑞尔起身迎接他时，他甚至向后退了几步。

“迈斯特瑞安？”费瑞尔试探着问道。

她见到那人的眼中显出惊讶之色，就知道自己猜对了，果然那人走上前几步，跪在她脚下。

“我以为是我产生了幻觉，我怎敢奢望您还记得我？”

他泪流满面地亲吻费瑞尔脚下的尘土，费瑞尔连忙让他起身，唤侍女取来食物，在他狼吞虎咽的时候，屏退从人，慢慢问起当年阿塞丹王国的事情，他的回答勾起了费瑞尔的一些旧念，让她感叹良多。

迈斯特瑞安吃得很快，他端起杯子喝水时，突然显得手足无措，半是担忧半是焦急地问道：“王后招待我，被那些戒灵知道，会不会有妨碍？”

费瑞尔听他这么问，既感动又忧伤，感动的是自己遇见的杜内丹人，连同一年前的埃雅努尔在内，没有一个责怪她，忧伤的是她没办法为他们做更多事情。“巫师不管我这些，你也不用害怕，他最近都不在米那斯伊希尔。”她说着又询问了一些刚铎的事情，知晓迈斯特瑞安是一名下级军官，心头一喜。埃雅努尔身份尊贵，巫师决计不会放人，但是迈斯特瑞安不过是平常子弟，只要她看准时机，软语求一求，或许巫师就能放他回家。

这么想着，她只盼着巫师快点回来才好。她本想告诉迈斯特瑞安，让他安心等好消息，又怕他以为自己是毫无廉耻地炫耀自己现在的身份，更怕事情万一不成，白白折磨他空等一场，便打算等人情求下来，再给他一个惊喜。

她眼看迈斯特瑞安将水饮尽，想偷偷让自己在外面待命的侍女再拿一些食物回来，好让迈斯特瑞安带走，没想到手指刚刚碰到门上，就感到背后有什么东西割到了衣裙，凉意吓得她不敢动弹。

“谁？”她花了好半天才问出口。

“王后别动，当心刀锋。”身后有人说。

“迈斯特瑞安？你怎么了？”费瑞尔听出说话的人是他，心里除了害怕，更多的是疑惑，怎么也想不明白他为什么忽然翻过脸来，难不成她说了什么错话，让他有了误会？

那人冷笑一声：“我本来不想揣测王后的意思，不过到了这种地方，我多小心一些，王后还是体谅吧。”

费瑞尔被他话里的冷酷吓得六神无主，刚想辩解自己绝无恶意，猛地发觉不对：“他如果真怀疑我，怎么会吃我给的食物？他是恨我、想杀我吗？”

她有心想叫人相救，可背上的尖锐感让她颤抖得张不开口。过了许久，她听到迈斯特瑞安命令她将珠宝匣子打开，装进袋子里。

“他是想逃跑？”费瑞尔缓缓挪着走到镜台前，思索是不是可以把自己原先的想法说出来，让他放弃现在的计划，她正想着，手下慢了一点，就感到背上一痛，知道迈斯特瑞安肯定是嫌她太慢，故意在自己身上划了一道口子。

她从来没受过这种伤，之前绣花针刺到手上，哪怕不见血痕，她也要休息半天，被这么一弄，眼泪差点滚下来。

迈斯特瑞安看她装的差不多了，让她转过身，将袋子交给他。费瑞尔这才有机会看清，他手里拿来威胁自己、正抵在自己胸口上的是她让侍女送来的餐刀。那人把袋子掂了掂，又让她把自己身上的首饰摘下来。费瑞尔默默咬着舌尖，把头上颈上的珍珠，连同今天刚刚从算命女那里买来的玻璃手串一起扔进了袋子里，不知怎的，扔的时候她心里竟然有些荒谬的痛快。

“赏你了，你这没见过好东西的毒蛇。”她心里恨道：“愿你在风雪里抱着它们冻死。”

接着迈斯特瑞安又命令她让人准备马车，她稍微犹豫，迈斯特瑞安就威胁她说，要是她不配合，就把她扒光衣服从窗户丢出去。她摇着头想往后退，但那刀尖就在她身前，身后也没地方给她躲。

“没想到您还怕这个，”迈斯特瑞安嘲讽道：“真要怕扒衣服，怎么还跟那巫师混在一起？”

费瑞尔扭过头，她以为自己会哭出来，这么多年，她一直担心杜内丹人会嘲笑她失贞，然而真有人站在面前挖苦她，她反而鼓起点高傲的勇气：“那又不一样。”她冷着脸想，至于怎么不一样，她说不出，只是隐约觉得不重要。迈斯特瑞安一把拽过她的胳膊将她向门边推，经过桌前时又拿了另一柄餐刀装进袋子，原来那柄始终碰着费瑞尔背上的伤。

她不得不按着他说的做，隔着门让侍女去准备马车，假称要去魔多的努尔恩湖散心。马车来了之后，迈斯特瑞安又逼她先打发侍女先上车，自己揽着费瑞尔出门，一路上虽然有站岗的守卫，但都是男人，最多互相看看彼此，眼中疑惑不定，谁也不敢来问刚铎公主为什么突然和一个杜内丹你男人这样亲密。

两人上了马车，侍女一看费瑞尔背上抵着的刀，自然也不敢声张。他们一路先东南方去，但到了一半，四下旷野无人，迈斯特瑞安命令车夫停下，从车厢里突然抽刀捅进了车夫后心，不顾两个女人的尖叫，将尸体丢下，又杀了侍女，把费瑞尔带下马车，在马身上抽了一鞭子，看着空马车慢悠悠继续向南走，拽着费瑞尔向东。

“他是想去东方人的营地？”费瑞尔被接连倒下的尸体吓得浑身酸软，几乎是被拖着向前走，她对魔多的细节了解不多，仅仅大概知道些方位。“他不往刚铎走，是因为戒灵一旦发现我失踪了，必然立刻搜索安都因河，不往努恩湖去，是因为那里聚集杜内丹人，都是奴隶，查点起来很快。他一定是要拿珠宝贿赂哪个戒灵手下的东方人，混几天日子，等风头过去了再逃走。”

她盘算着，心头越来越惊惧：“他在魔多，不会杀我，可万一真的被他逃走，他还会再拖着我这个女人吗？或者更糟，他就算勉强让我活着，到了刚铎，他只怕也会说我是一个女巫，要是他在路上再起歹心，我能怎么办？”

她心里有数，自己要么及时逃走，要么只能指望戒灵们及时拦下迈斯特瑞安，然而她体虚气短，迈斯特瑞安看得又紧，只怕逃跑的机会不多；至于戒灵……她悚然想到一件更可怕的事，她自己邀请迈斯特瑞安，离开时迈斯特瑞安用刀抵着她的后心，看上去和搂抱无异，戒灵们会不会认定她是同谋逃跑？

“把衣服脱了。”迈斯特瑞安说。

费瑞尔只稍稍愣了一下，就服从了他的意思，将最外面那件宝蓝色的裙子脱了下来，仅留下里面的亵衣。

她还想活着，或许明天她就能找到机会，或许明天戒灵就会找到她。当年她在阿塞丹做王后，朝不保夕，每天为兵临城下的安格玛军队提心吊胆，后来更是做了俘虏，但她除了恐惧以外，心里并没有多少厌憎之情，毕竟她从生下来就知道安格玛的野蛮人注定和她们这些杜内丹人不对付。今天她被一个阿塞丹流民威胁，心里则又懊悔又怨恨，巴不得他能一脚栽到地上、摔断双腿，她好就此获得自由。

迈斯特瑞安将裙子割开，蒙住了费瑞尔的眼睛，绑上了她的手。费瑞尔只知道自己被拽着向前走，有几次她被凹凸不平的地面绊到，也被立刻揪了起来，手肘手腕，包括腿上都是一阵疼一阵酸，她有心想看看是不是出血了，但办不到。

最后她听到了人声，意识到是迈斯特瑞安在和什么人说话，立刻竖起耳朵去听，但他们根本没谈到这是哪里，费瑞尔仅仅听到迈斯特瑞安跟那人交换了武器食物，她刚想开口，就被一个人搂在腰上。

“你想不想看看自己的肠子？”迈斯特瑞安贴着耳朵问她。费瑞尔慌忙抿上嘴。她寄希望于那些东方人会问起她，或许迈斯特瑞安在回答时会露出破绽，他们就会把他和自己都抓起来，那自己也可以算安全了，可直到她的脚也被捆住，身体被夜晚的寒气冻僵，从眼前布料透过的光亮猜出面前有一个火堆，她也没等到任何人问迈斯特瑞安为什么脚边躺着一个被捆起手脚的女人。

草上的水碰到了她背上的刀伤，她疼得直抖，肚子也一阵一阵痉挛，但她懒得去求迈斯特瑞安给她一口吃的，稍微一想也会知道，迈斯特瑞安肯定只会吊着她的命，现在去求他只会是自取其辱。

她竭力压下因害怕而引起的痉挛，等到周围静了下来，试探着想摘下眼前的布，手上刚刚一动，颈侧就有凉意贴过来，有几次她甚至怀疑那刀刃碰到了自己的血管，最后她又惊又怕，累得手指也动不了，迷迷糊糊地没了意识。

第二天，她再次被从地上拽起来，迈斯特瑞安像昨天那样装作搂着她，跟着人群一起跪下，对经过的黑骑士行礼。费瑞尔什么都看不到，只认出了戒灵坐骑那沉重的马蹄声，不由得兴奋起来，可转念一想，戒灵在阳光下目不见物，只能靠气味分辨，自己又不能出声，只怕戒灵认不出自己。果然，那戒灵在人群周围逡巡了一会儿，费瑞尔听着黑骑士经过自己身边，但他一刻都没有停。

她终于忍不住掉下了眼泪，不敢抽泣，生怕身体稍微一动，腰侧那把刀就会割进自己身上。没想到本已远去的戒灵好像突然受了惊一样，勒马回转，冲到人群近前，挥动马鞭，在空气中击出脆响。人群哄然后退，费瑞尔在边上，手脚不便，根本来不及起身，迈斯特瑞安一开始还想揪着她手上的布把她拖走，但戒灵的剑已经劈了下来，他就把费瑞尔向戒灵面前推了过去，费瑞尔吓不明所以，只知道自己似乎被丢到了什么地方，尖叫出声，认为自己这次一定会死，然而戒灵的剑锋堪堪停在她眼前，迈斯特瑞安趁着这个空当，已经混进人群里，不见踪影。

费瑞尔惊魂未定，伏在地上动弹不得。

“滚出来。”戒灵说道。

人群中一阵骚动，很快三四个男人把迈斯特瑞安推了出来。

“他偷了我的短剑。”有人说，费瑞尔听出那人正是昨夜将武器换给迈斯特瑞安的人。另外两个人把迈斯特瑞安按在地上捆住，到戒灵马前解开了费瑞尔身上的束缚，讨好一样地问戒灵还有什么吩咐。

“活该。”费瑞尔顾不上自己的狼狈，颇为幸灾乐祸地想：“他们能为了点值钱东西藏着你，当然就能为了戒灵而卖了你。”

“她让我跟她一起到这来，为什么只问我？”迈斯特瑞安被东方人抓住，动弹不得，但还是大声替自己辩解。

费瑞尔只觉得好笑，刚刚明明是她被绑着，谁会信他的这番鬼话。无论如何，她现在安全了，可以安心等着戒灵把她送回米那斯伊希尔，她想起无辜被杀的车夫和侍女，也断了替迈斯特瑞安求情的念头。“我只要他偿命就好。”她安慰自己：“凭什么他能杀人？我的车夫和侍女就算是东方人，可从来没做过什么恶事。”

但是她等了许久，戒灵依然坐在马上，费瑞尔看不到他藏在阴影里的脸色，却能察觉到戒灵有些困惑。

“是我，你不认得我了吗？”她惊慌起来，不知道这是怎么回事。幸好戒灵立刻命令这群东方人交出一匹马给她乘坐，又指定其他几个人一起压着迈斯特瑞安起行。他们这一小群人回到米那斯伊希尔的北行宫，戒灵笨重地走向等在台阶上的阿顿纳菲尔，两人交谈了许久，阿顿纳菲尔摇头说：“我们不能问这件事，你只管把那男人关进笼子里吊起来，别让他死了或者跑了，我来照管刚铎公主。穆拉佐尔去接巫王了，他们或许能快点回来，我一会儿再去写一封信让人迎头送去。”

女戒灵带着一群侍女，把费瑞尔接入行宫，给她精致但简单的食物，让人为她沐浴清洗、包扎伤口。整整两个时辰，没有一个人开口说话，起初费瑞尔还为得救兴奋，但沉重的气氛很快压到她心头，被送回卧室后，她眼看阿顿纳菲尔就要走，忍不住问她事情之后会怎样。

“等巫王回来再说。”阿顿纳菲尔听上去阴郁又不耐烦：“这是他的事情。”

费瑞尔心里一突，女戒灵一向对自己亲切，怎么突然会这样冷淡起来？她再想起今早魔多草原上那个戒灵的反常举动，害怕起来，想辩解几句，却被阿顿纳菲尔打断了。

“没人说你怎样，公主，但我们谁也不能替巫王决定这件事怎么做，在他回来之前，我们也不会讯问那个人。你放过我吧，公主，别在我眼前掉水滴子，我自己还不知道怎么跟巫王解释呢。”

阿顿纳菲尔说完就离开了，留下不知所措的费瑞尔。

她听出了阿顿纳菲尔的言下之意，戒灵们或许不相信自己会和一个俘虏私奔，但他们拿不准自己是不是有什么其他的心思，“谁知道她是不是真的想逃走”，他们一定这么说，因此他们都三缄其口，等着看巫师怎么说，要是巫师不介意，这事就算完了，要是巫师介意，她就算完了，戒灵们可不会为了她跑到巫师面前说话。

她一想清楚这层，心里倒平静了：“本来就是我招来的厄运，还搭上了两条性命，不管巫师怎么想，我闭嘴等着就好。”

然而过了数日，巫师还没有出现。费瑞尔逐渐焦虑，折磨她的不仅有未知的判决，还有被挟持的阴影。她的伤口已经好了大半，不会在沐浴时刺痛，但是每到晚上，她总是怀疑身后有影子，侍女在屋里让她害怕，可如果打发走侍女，自己一个人在屋里，她同样害怕。

她索性让侍女们将床搬移，靠着墙重新放好，这样她就可以用被子蒙头盖脸地把自己裹住，靠着坚实的墙睡。有时候即使点着蜡烛，她依然会被臆想中的、墙后的动静吓住，于是她翻出几本书放在枕边，晚上翻着书页直到再没力气睁眼。

这些书有一些很新，有一些则明显旧了，有几本更像是戒灵们交上来的文件编辑成册，其中一本专门提及战车民，费瑞尔记得他们常年与刚铎交战，翻得便细了一些。

书的前几页说得很笼统，无非是介绍战车民与众不同的奇异习性，之后数页换了另一个人纤细张扬的字迹，记的是他们的领袖更迭，费瑞尔看到其中一个战车民领袖名字旁边有一行小字：“他喜欢小男孩，真是两者俱贪。”

这话她看不太懂，这笔迹她也不认得，但她就是立刻意识到它必然出自巫师的手笔，甚至能想象出他如果不是写下这行字，而是说出这句话时，那种郑重其事的讥讽语气。她精神一振，往后又翻了翻，十三页后，她又在货币变化那里找到一行字：“后面的不要了。”果然下面几页被撕掉了。

最后两页简单提到了战车民的婚俗，费瑞尔原本不想看这部分内容，生怕看到什么淫邪残酷的野蛮作风，但是她既然已经发现巫师会偶尔留下点痕迹，就说服自己可以看看。

“我瞧瞧他写了什么，不管那些东方人做了什么。”

想是这样想，但在翻页的时候，她还是不可避免地看到了一些记录。他们的男人可以娶最多三个妻子，有一处似乎是被撰写人加重标了出来：“家族中的女性比起听从自己的丈夫，更倾向于听从家族里的男性族长，在族长与丈夫利益冲突时尤其如此，因为她们可以之后带着丈夫的财富投靠族长。“旁边多了数行小字：”为什么强调这个？这和战车民的习俗毫无关系，……我就体会过这种事情，你总是把精力放在没用的事情上。”

费瑞尔完全没想到会在这里看到巫师的批注，其中的自嘲之意让她如遭雷击，过了好一会儿，她才强迫自己重新查看那行字，发现中间有一处涂抹，似乎巫师原本写了别的句子，不知什么原因，最后他将它勾去。

“我可没有让他体会过什么，我甚至没有和索伦说过话。”她飞快地想着：“他可能结过婚？那个女人为了什么好处，带着他的东西投奔了别人？”

她思来想去，断定自己猜的有理，不但没有为“另一个女人”忧烦，反倒得意起来。她跟着巫师生活了数十年，从佛诺斯特辗转到魔多，定居在米那斯伊希尔，可她始终不了解他。两人住在同一间宫殿里，只要巫师在城中，他就会请她一起用餐，他总是及时问她需要什么、担心什么，她在他面前通透得像一杯水，可她甚至还不知道他姓字名谁，就连欢好的时候，也都是她自己被巫师引逗得不知南北，可如今她在这些小字里抓到了他的破绽，甚至能推断出他也受过骗。

“我要问问他。”她兴奋不已：“问名字显得奇怪，我问问这个总可以吧，是他把这本书借给我的，不怪我乱翻。”。

她说不准巫师的态度，总觉得他好像很喜欢注视自己胡思乱想、惊疑不定，然后在自己过分担忧之前，若无其事地将话轻轻挑开。当初她一度以为巫师纠缠她是为了生育，既怕自己真的怀孕，又怕自己一直不怀孕会遭到报复，结果被巫师看了出来，调侃她“为什么会认为活过五百岁的人还会想孩子”，还把她抱到床上，用各种手段作弄她，唯独避开了费瑞尔唯一熟悉的那种，直到她呜咽着求他停下，他才假作咬着她的小臂，告诉她这是“身体对灵魂的服务”，跟生育没什么关系。他还提起过许多不堪入耳的话，诱惑她去听所谓“女人取悦男人的技巧”，等她被其中几样吓到失色，他就笑着推她去沐浴休息，告诉她用不着担心这些。

费瑞尔强迫自己定下神来，继续翻开其他几本书查看，寻找有没有什么别的痕迹，让她失望的是，那本谈论努恩湖耕地的书上没有任何帮助。她随手把这本书塞回枕头底下，重新将那本关于战车民的书拿来，在有小字的那几页上折好，刚想躺下细细琢磨这些发现意味着什么，就有侍女隔着门请示，只说巫王已经回来了，派人来问公主有没有睡下，如果没有，他两个时辰后来见她。

费瑞尔先是如释重负，毕竟巫师回来了，那这件事很快就会了结，她就再也不用惦记什么，下一刻她又紧张起来，让侍女快快进来帮她梳洗。

“才过了十天，我竟然憔悴得这么厉害。”她对着镜子思忖：“要不要遮掩一下？如果我太无精打采，他会不会认为我怨恨怠慢他？如果我精心打扮，他会不会认为我闯祸之后还有闲情逸致？”

最后她记起巫师偏爱珍珠，就让侍女找出了那条银色的裙子，上面正好沿胸襟到裙摆绣了两排珍珠。“脸上没有血色就没有吧，我不能让他以为我在刻意讨好他。”她心想，一边让侍女快点把枕头旁的书拿出来放回去，侍女刚刚忙完，她又想起来自己的计划，将那本讲战车民的书重新拿下来放在扶手椅旁的桌子上。

“他要是问我，我就说我最近都在看书。”她盘算着。

巫师还是和几个月前一样，一进门先跟费瑞尔照例问好，接着就在屋子里绕了一圈。

“有这么大的休憩室，怎么把床挪到墙角去了？”他问。

费瑞尔没有料到他会先问这个，想不出什么回答，只好坐在桌边，在裙子下面点了点脚尖。

“穆拉佐尔以为你丢了。”他接着说道。

费瑞尔心想你这么讲话，让我如何回答，于是她闭上嘴，坐得比方才更直了几分。

巫师见她不说话，也不再纠缠她，而是示意无声无息溜进来的阿顿纳菲尔，阿顿纳菲尔接到指示，干脆利落地把事情经过当面说了一遍，巫师一听费瑞尔和迈斯特瑞安是在魔多东北方向被戒灵找到，冷笑了一下。

“科哈穆尔的老毛病。”他评论道。

他没再对阿顿纳菲尔余下的话有任何其他的反应，等她说完后，他走过来拍了拍费瑞尔的肩，问她阿顿纳菲尔有没有哪里说得不对。

“没有。”费瑞尔答道。她之前假想过无数次怎么跟巫师解释，可巫师站在她面前时，她只想用最省力的办法解决问题，打算巫师问她一句，她回答一声。

“那个人叫什么名字？”巫师又问。

费瑞尔有些奇怪，刚刚阿顿纳菲尔说了半天，迈斯特瑞安的名字被提了无数次，巫师怎么还来问她，但她还是照常说了。

巫师点点头，对阿顿纳菲尔说：“让穆拉佐尔去看看。”

费瑞尔看着阿顿纳菲尔走出去，暗暗猜测巫师这是要做什么：“难道他以为阿顿纳菲尔在说谎？他还信不过阿顿纳菲尔吗？”正想得出神，忽然听到巫师问她最近在忙什么，随口说道：“阿顿纳菲尔托我给她画一幅肖像。”

话一出口，她才意识到巫师终于问了一个她预想过的问题，但她给了计划外的答案。

巫师又凑得近了些，气息几乎碰到费瑞尔的后颈：“你不给我画一张？”

费瑞尔听他这话说得轻薄，在椅子上挪了挪，离他尽可能远些，探手拿起桌子上她丢在那里的书放到膝盖上，也不打开，只准备他万一继续说什么不正经的，自己就装作看书，再不理他。

阿顿纳菲尔悄悄开门回来，走到巫师面前说了几句话，同时拿出一份文书递上，巫师平平扫了一眼，就丢回给她：“我知道了，让穆拉佐尔自己解决。”

阿顿纳菲尔行礼后就要离开，费瑞尔见她来来去去，神色严肃，趁着巫师也在，鼓起勇气叫住她，告诉她肖像已经作好，让侍女跟着她去画室取来。阿顿纳菲尔面上看不出喜怒，恭恭敬敬谢了费瑞尔，这反而让费瑞尔更不安。

“你不用讨好她。”阿顿纳菲尔和侍女前脚刚走，巫师就说道：“更不用怕她生你气，你就是真的得罪了她，她也不能把你怎么样，还是要伺候你。”

“还有个好消息给你，”巫师好像生怕她再想些什么，在身后慢悠悠地说：“那人不是迈斯特瑞安，他是假冒的。”

“什么？”费瑞尔惊得站了起来，接着想起怀里还有东西，赶忙去捞那正顺着裙子滑落的书，结果被巫师抢先接住，合上后放回桌上。

费瑞尔看着那本书在巫师手上过了一遭，已经无暇去担心巫师是否发现她折纸的秘密，只是惊诧莫名，不相信自己确实听懂了巫师的意思：“可他亲口告诉我他是迈斯特瑞安。”

“是你先提的那个名字，还是他先提的？”

费瑞尔回过身，刚想说“自然是他”，可她被巫师的眼睛盯着，便再也拿不准，细细回想了一遍，恍然想起确实是自己一见面时就说了“迈斯特瑞安”，冒名者肯定那时就起了歹心，想利用自己，自己还懵然不知，傻乎乎地把他当故人招待。她想通了这点，再记起当时的情景，不由得双腿酸软，颓然坐回原处。

“这是好消息，总比他是真的老朋友好。”巫师刮了刮她的脸颊，好像有些意外她这次竟然没有哭，又推了推她的鼻子：“你发什么呆呢？这事结束了，穆拉佐尔自然会把这骗子杀了，你以后也不用担心什么。”

“我在想我是天底下最蠢的女人。”费瑞尔机械地说，那语气一如当年她在月升之塔上评判自己是一个淫妇，如果说她之前还有些侥幸，指望事情结束后她可以和阿顿纳菲尔修复关系，现在她自己都嫌自己多事。“不止愚蠢，我还有罪，毕竟有两个人为我的愚蠢丢了性命，阿顿纳菲尔不恨我才怪，我的侍女都是她的族人。”

“真可笑。”她想：“我以为是天大的事情，可对巫师来说，只要两三句话他就能知道一切；我以为我还有点良心，其实还不如没有好些。”

“你不是蠢，你怎么会蠢呢？被你骗过的穆拉佐尔肯定伤心。”巫师扣了扣桌上那本书的旧封皮，走到书架前打量，不知道他看出了什么，他直接拿过那本努恩湖相关的书翻了两页，没发现什么，又放了回去。

“你是见识太少，你见过的男人应该不超过十个？昂多赫尔国王，你的两个哥哥，阿维杜伊和你的儿子，我，穆拉佐尔算一个，埃雅努尔算一个，科哈穆尔算半个，因为你根本没跟他说过话。”他接着说。

费瑞尔听不出他的意思，他这是宽慰她事出有因？还是嘲笑她无知？

巫师继续说了下去：“而且你从没被人认真算计过，自然想不到会有人真的算计你，下次你就会好很多了。你要是不急，就等我回来告诉我你要什么；你要是等不起，至少先告诉戒灵，他们一样会替你先留着人。”

“你是说我一直很蠢。”费瑞尔勉强跟上了他的思路：“我承认了，你能放过我吗？”

她原来还盼着巫师回来，现在则只想让巫师快走，浑然忘记是她自己先说自己愚蠢。她转过身去，拿起桌上的书，摊在手上，像自己预想的样，心不在焉地看了起来，翻来翻去，总是会翻到被她折过的那几页上。

“还有比发现自己是蠢人，还被旁人论证一番自己为什么愚蠢更难受的事情吗？”她暗暗想着：“我要是死在那骗子手里就好了，就没有人会说我愚蠢了，阿顿纳菲尔或许还会后悔没能看住我，巫师……他再去劫一个随便什么也叫费瑞尔的女人就行。”

“不行，公主。”巫师突然在她耳边说，她惊得差点弹起身，才发现巫师早就无声无息地贴了过来。

“他看到我折过的书页了？还是我说了什么？我说了什么吗？”她竭力回想，却没办法确证。

“你已经做得足够好，你活着被我们找到，这就很好，阿顿纳菲尔看上去对你有怨言，其实她跟我说你受了罪。”巫师难得顿了顿：“我也很高兴能在回到这里后立刻见到你，公主。”

费瑞尔浑身一震，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，巫师见到她后高兴，他为什么高兴？难道他还预想过她死了？她听到巫师接着说：“我怕你死了，公主。我当然能确保那人飞不出魔多，我也怕你在我们找到你前死了。”

费瑞尔没有反应，巫师说完话后，并没有什么别的表示，让她以为自己太希望巫师说这些话，以至于出现了幻觉。“这是真的吗？我怎么从来没感觉到他怕我死了？这是假的吧。”她反反复复思量，这话可不像巫师会说的，如果是他说的，说完之后空气里怎么会这样安静。

直到巫师吻了她的手，她才豁然惊醒，但还是分不清刚才自己听到的是真是幻，因为巫师吻她的手时也没有比平时更亲切或者更敷衍。

“再见，公主，今晚打扰了。”巫师说。费瑞尔不由站起身来，让巫师能更方便地再次吻她的手。“我是不是应该做点什么？”她费劲地思考：“可如果我做了什么，他又没说过那些话，如果都是我的幻觉作祟，会不会显得我像个傻瓜？”

她下意识地握住了巫师托着她手腕的手，接着才发现自己做了什么。

“这一定是因为我害怕一个人留在房里。”她下意识在心里替自己找理由，躲开了巫师玩味的视线。

“我今天很累了，公主，从多尔戈多到米那斯伊希尔一点都不近。”巫师的话里有笑意，指尖擦过她的手腕，费瑞尔连忙松开了手，只想装作刚才是她不小心碰到了巫师。

“我这算什么？”她问自己：“我难道在求他留下来吗？还被他拒绝了？”

巫师第三次吻了她的手，然后放开了她，她正怅然若失，就被巫师轻轻带进怀里，她本能地承受巫师的吻，想到巫师果真留下，又有意料之中的喜悦。

“也就是说，我比我想的重要一点？”她偷偷猜测。

“让我先看看你的伤，公主。”巫师低声说。

他确实顾忌费瑞尔身上的划伤和擦伤，一直托着她没有受伤的脊背，不让她身上新结出的痂磨在床褥上，他的嘴唇和双手温存而细致地扫过她全身，比起挑逗，更像安抚，却让费瑞尔隐隐渴望他更近一些，像从前那样更肆意地玩弄自己，似乎越确认自己是屈服于巫师，她越感到安全。她试着拱起身子去迎合巫师的节奏，但每次都落了空，她很快就没了力气，白白出了一身汗，又累又委屈地倒回原处，心想巫师可厌，又不好说，只能像小猫一样哼了两声，紧接着她就感到巫师贴了上来，熟悉的重量和温凉的触感让她本能地抱住眼前这个躯体，巫师吻着她汗津津的额角，问她这样会不会碰到背上的伤，她先是摇头，又担心自己这样显得像邀请他，赶快用鼻音说“不疼”，可还是觉得这样像邀请，只好装作什么都没发生。

她到底学不会巫师说的那些“取悦的技巧”，最多也就是在巫师凑过来时任凭他作主，但她一直没有承认，每次巫师进入她的身体时，她反而最放松，因为这是她最熟悉的情景。

“我等了你十天。”她委屈地小声说。

她就这样抛开了阴影，甚至有些喜滋滋地靠在巫师怀里小口小口喘气，平复突突跳着的心脏。她现在终于相信刚才她听到的都是真的，无论巫师说的是真是假，她都一样快乐，她甚至敢大着胆子，直接问他书页上小字是怎么回事。

“我原来的妻子，她生下一个我姐姐想要的儿子，我就走了。”巫师的手指描着她伤痕的边缘，费瑞尔开始还有些担心他碰疼自己，后来见他手下有数，就随他去了。

“没了。”巫师加了一句。

“这样？”费瑞尔有点泄气，她还是什么都打听不出来。“那你结过婚，为什么还留下我？”她问。

“因为你是刚铎的公主。”巫师给了一个最直接的回答，接着就催费瑞尔休息。她支撑起手臂翻了个身，自在地用脸颊在枕头上蹭了蹭，今天有巫师在，她可以放心大胆地背对着外面睡了。

“别总想过去的事情，也别总把跟过去有关的人全算成自己的朋友。”巫师在背后说：“否则就算每个人都像埃雅努尔一样，你也会越来越疲倦，更何况你已经很难知道他们经历了什么、变化多少。”

他听上去相当清醒，毕竟夜晚才是戒灵最有力量的时候，不过费瑞尔既然害怕，他也就多待一会儿。

费瑞尔隐约察觉自己抓住了一点灵光，似乎巫师的这些话也能解释得通她对巫师的一些疑问，但她来不及深想，就睡着了。直到多年以后，巫师有一天突然提前回来，在她的画室找到她，将一封信交在她手上，她才彻底明白巫师的话是什么意思。

“我特地赶回来，是为了将这个消息亲自交给你。”巫师说。

“我特地赶回来……”费瑞尔想起当初在佛诺斯特，巫师也是这么对她说话。她平静地拆开了信封，阅读上面的两行文字：阿纳拉斯死了，他的儿子阿拉海尔继承了他的头衔。

她立刻想问一问巫师，能不能再告诉她一些细节，比如阿纳拉斯葬在哪里，又比如阿拉海尔的母亲是谁，他长成什么样子。但是她最后把这些话都吞进肚子里，劝说自己，儿子的儿子不再与自己有关。

“我是不是变了很多？”她问道：“埃雅努尔还活着吗？”

“你在保护自己，公主。”巫师说。

他没有回答她的第二个问题。


	5. 钗横

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水殿风来暗香满。

费瑞尔应了巫师一句，就不敢再看他。她不是未经人事的闺中少女，知道接下来要发生什么，可她一想到要被一个北方野蛮人侵占身体，就抑制不住地惧怕，他手指按着的地方似乎已经疼了起来。

巫师好像为她的回答感到满意，顺手抚过她露在空气里的肩膀，费瑞尔颤抖起来，但她的裙子本就是这样的款式，她没办法说巫师什么，索性把心一横，就当那微酸微痒的感觉不存在，没想到巫师探上她的领口，作势就要挑开，费瑞尔慌忙躲了一下，没让他得逞。巫师似乎有些意外，手下顿了一顿，又来碰她的领口，她踌躇着再次躲开了。

“他会生气吗？他会打我吗？”费瑞尔惊疑不定，但她就是不愿意像传闻中那些东方女人一样，拿身体给人取乐。

“你怎么了？”巫师问道，费瑞尔打了个激灵，发现巫师没有再来解自己的衣服，才嗫嚅着说了一句：“留着它吧。”

她没指望巫师会听，但是巫师反而将她搂得紧了一些，等她挣了两下，没办法挣脱，老老实实靠在他怀里，才轻轻笑着问：“难道阿维杜伊也没有解过公主的衣服？”

“他才不会……”费瑞尔立刻驳道，可话到一半，那句“他才不会脱我衣裙”怎么想怎么怪异，最后她改口说：“不会做这种事。”

“也行。”巫师说：“你扶着我。”他看费瑞尔没反应，又说了一遍。

“怎么？”费瑞尔低着头，也不看他，忽然感到巫师抓住了自己的两个手腕，刚想惊叫，巫师已经把她的手搭在肩上，接着把她从榻上抱了起来，费瑞尔毫无准备，只好顺着巫师，死命抓着他不敢松开，生怕他万一捣鬼，自己就会摔在地上。

但巫师的手很稳，费瑞尔甚至感到他先把自己的身体沾了沾床上的柔软，才慢慢把自己放下。

她猛地想起当年新婚之时，在仪式上交换信物后，按照阿尔诺习俗，她被丈夫阿维杜伊抱在怀里，一起穿过宫殿长廊，直到满缀烛火的寝殿，她到现在还记得床头雕刻的藤蔓花草，形象栩栩如生，与熏香搅在一起，几乎让她以为身在梦中，后面的事虽然羞人答答，却给了她一个像丈夫一样出色的儿子。

想到此处，她有些不安起来，意识到巫师的分量慢慢盖在自己身上，忍不住用她一直抓着巫师肩头的手往外推了推，希望他至少能给她点哀悼时间。

“你这么搞，我们到明天也没办法做完。”巫师的话里听不出喜怒：“你是想我们磨一天做完，还是一个时辰做完？”

费瑞尔咬着嘴唇，手指稍微松了一点，巫师的影子就跟着靠近了一点。

“你就这样抓着我。”巫师说完，看费瑞尔听了进去，抬手想去摘费瑞尔头上的珠钗，费瑞尔一发现巫师将有动作，忙使劲捏住巫师的肩。

“倒也不用抓得这么紧。”巫师说着压下身，费瑞尔感到头发上间什么东西动了一动，接着一松，颈边被散开的发梢刺得痒痒的，接着听到有什么东西落在旁边地上，她才明白是巫师咬走了她的发钗。

“这下疼不疼？”他在她耳边问。

费瑞尔心想你碰的是我的头发，有什么好疼的，不过是故意拿这些废话消遣我，巫师似乎看出她的意思，俯身抿着她脸颊边的一缕头发问她：“你现在倒嫌我慢了？”

他的气息没有那么热，费瑞尔讨厌他总是取笑自己，索性偏过头不理他。没想到巫师突然亲了她的鼻尖，她吓了一跳，下意识地想如刚才那样把他再推开一点，可这次巫师没有理会她那毫无力道的推拒，直接吻住了她。她的身子不由自主地想蜷缩起来，但巫师同样压住了她，逼她展开。

她最后的一点力气渐渐消失，再也掐不住巫师的手臂，有那么几瞬，她以为自己不是在宫殿的床上，而是躺在飘荡的海上，一会儿被浪淹过，一会儿浮出水面。直到巫师终于放开了她的双唇，一只手到她背后，将她的头轻轻托起，帮她放松，她这才喘息起来，觉得自己重新安全了。

巫师的手顺着她的背向下滑，将她身体整个托起一些，沿着她裙子上的绣线蕾丝吻她。他每在一处稍作停留，费瑞尔就忍不住细细地“嗯”一声，她知道巫师能听见，就是想让巫师明白，她能意识到他在做什么，宣示自己还没有沉沦在他的手段下。但是巫师的手碰到她腰侧时，她开始小声抱怨疼，巫师问她怎么了，她又羞又悔地说是左脚脚踝疼，她刚刚一直绷着双腿，现在那里酸麻得厉害。

她暗自埋怨自己出丑，原本还希望自己能至少留下点体面，谁知道自己先把自己弄得狼狈。巫师略微沉吟，让她稍稍坐起，说了声“忍着点”，握住了她左侧小腿，她忍不住低呼一声，错以为有火苗烧过腿上，片刻之后，那种灼热感和酸疼感一起消失，唯有她身上出了一层汗。

她犹豫着要不要说声“谢谢”，好让巫师忘了刚才那点尴尬，而巫师显然没打算放开她，趁着她靠在自己怀里发愣，一路挑走遮在她身下的丝绸，触碰她战栗着的肌体，手指特意在她膝盖上绕圈。

费瑞尔只管埋头躲在巫师圈着她的手臂，想着腿上由得他碰去，她记得阿维杜伊曾经吻她的膝头，细语对她说爱她，可是她惊讶地发现巫师的手没有停下的意思，好像还要往上一般，吓得她立刻缩起腿，不让他得逞。

“别碰。”她有点恼了：“你敢这么……这么……”她说不下去，这巫师当然敢，她这样又有什么用。

“手不能碰？”巫师又在笑，他特地强调了“手”，费瑞尔只当没听懂。

“也行。”巫师说，这次他说话的语速比上次慢了点，接着费瑞尔发现自己重新被放回床上躺下，巫师还是像刚才一样隔着衣襟吻她的身上，不过这次放肆了不少。他不止亲她的额头，还扫过了她的眼角、鼻翼和唇尖，他的手也不再那么谨慎，覆上她胸前的时候，她已经准备好被他捏痛了，幸好他只是用手盖住，费瑞尔刚刚松了口气，就感到巫师的舌尖隔着衣料碰到了她自己都不怎么碰到的那块肌肤。

她方才出的汗还没有褪，又被他搞出一层，她疲于防备巫师的把戏，他碰到哪里，她就绷紧那一处的神经，但她总是料不准他的下一处落点，明明不疼，却让她心力交瘁，好像身体都不再是自己的。她现在只嫌空气太热，想让巫师离她远些，自己好顺畅呼吸，可巫师身上是温凉的，她又想他近些。她模糊间以为巫师帮她解开了裙子上的缎带，胸口不再闷得难受，自在不少，唯独手心沁湿，不能像开始那样抓着巫师的肩，不由得就伸手往上，想掐他的背，但指甲碰到了巫师身上，滑了几次，她只好改成抱住。

巫师看出她的变化，抬头吻了吻她的耳朵：“你做过母亲，可你懂的不多。”

费瑞尔正迷迷糊糊，听到巫师说了些什么“懂或不懂”，想不明白跟自己有什么关系，只觉得巫师好像慢慢沉到自己双腿间，知道他马上要做什么，想来自己应该躲闪一下，可等巫师真的垫起她的腰，她心里反而懒懒地平静下来，只想任凭巫师摆弄，好像这样自己才更安心些 。

没有她预料的那种疼痛，可是她心里忽然委屈起来，既然最后也是要这样做，那巫师之前摆弄她做什么？她都委屈成这样了，巫师怎么还看不出来？她想用老办法推开巫师，可是巫师提前抓住她的手腕，轻轻咬她那里的关节，她一为这个小动作分神，就跟不上他的节奏，心里又急又慌，生怕自己被巫师丢下，只好本能地再将巫师压得离自己近一点。巫师好像又探手去轻揉她那不愿启齿的地方，但她已经无暇无力质问巫师怎么不守诺言，甚至隐隐期盼他继续。阿维杜伊也曾经进入过她的身体，但他从来没有这么玩弄过她的羞处，也从来没让她这样又冷又热又哆嗦。

终于这一次结束了，她恍惚间以为自己生了场病，浑身都是汗和水，两腿之间也是湿黏一片，她几乎想拿被子蒙住头，偷偷找点什么来擦一下，但是片刻前那可耻的快乐让她心虚，不敢急着去毁灭自己堕落的证据，印证自己确实没有一直为被强占痛苦。

“幸好他恰巧吻了我，”她惊魂未定地回忆发生了什么：“否则如果真的发出那种声音，还会被他听到，我宁可死，宁可死。”

忽然她感到胸前被人用指尖推了推，那种清晰的触碰才让她明白，自己的衣裳早就被巫师脱下扔远，眼下她正身无寸缕地被一个同样身无寸缕的陌生男人搂在怀里，像娃娃一样拨弄。

“好点没有？”巫师在身后说着，他靠在床头，把她身子转过来，费瑞尔以为他要吻自己，连忙闭上眼睛，可等了半天，什么都没发生。她疑惑地睁开眼睛，巫师才飞快地凑过来咬了咬她的喉咙，一把将她抱起放到床边，故意让她的肩膀悬在外面，唯独扶着她的后脑，让她不至于颈项酸痛，费瑞尔没办法，只好牢牢抱着他，听任他在自己身上轻薄。

“你看，一个时辰没弄完吧？”巫师作弄她够了，将她带回床中央，轻轻用手指勾她之前由于太过紧张而疼痛的脚踝。


End file.
